Yukari El nombre del amor
by Amy-Black-Nara
Summary: Yukari es una niña de seis años, sueña a sus padres y desea reunirse con ellos. Shikamaru ignora su existencia y Temari la cree muerta. ¿Podrá el destino reunirlos?
1. Capitulo 1 Yukari

_**Hola!!! Este fic es uno de regalo... para mi querida amiga Naravills que ayer cumplió añitos... y lo hubiera recibido el mismo día de no ser porque se borró pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca. Espero que les guste, no será muy largo... dejen comentarios. Rose, espero que te encuentres bien.**_

_**Yukari "El nombre del amor"**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

**Capitulo 1 "Yukari"**

_"...Estrellita del cielo,_

_Un deseo te pido_

_Que a mis papitos cuides._

_Prometo a cambio, _

_Hacer mis deberes,_

_No pelear con los niños_

_Y hacer caso a mi sensei..."_

- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Yukari y tengo 6 años… quiero compartir con ustedes el dibujo que hice de mi familia. – dijo la pequeña mostrando su obra de arte. – El primero que está mi papá, él es alto, fuerte y tiene el cabello negro como yo; esta es mi mamá, tiene linda sonrisa y sus ojos son verdes, como yo… y en medio de ellos estoy yo, tomo sus manos para que no me dejen.

- Muy lindo dibujo Yukari, puedes sentarte. – dijo la maestra con tristeza.

- Akane Sensei, ¿Podemos salir a jugar? – preguntó un niño regordete.

- Solo que prometas no esconderte como la última vez.

- No sensei, lo prometo.

- Muy bien siendo así, todos pueden salir a jugar pero recuerden que al escuchar la campana deben ir al comedor. – sonrió Akane a sus pequeños. – Espera Yukari me gustaría hablar contigo.

- Sensei, si le pegue a Ryuichi fue porque estaba molestando a Misato. Si va a reñirme también hágalo con él. – dijo Yukari cuando estuvo frente a su sensei.

- Así que esa es la razón del ojo morado de Ryuichi. Yukari, no está bien que las niñas peleen así con los niños ya hemos hablado de eso; pero descuida pequeña no es por eso que he querido hablar contigo. – sonrió Akane, una joven mujer de no más de 27 años. – Pequeña, ya habíamos hablado al respecto sobre hacer estos dibujos, no es que este mal, son lindos pero debes comprender que ellos…

- Sé que vendrán por mí sensei, sé que esperan a que la guerra termine para venir por mí. – respondió Yukari con verdadera fé. – Prometa no estar triste cuando vengan, yo les diré cuanto me ha cuidado.

- Yukari… - murmuró Akane sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, era asombroso ver la fuerza y la esperanza de los niños reflejada en sus ojos. – Anda ve a jugar, estoy segura de que Misato te esta esperando.

- Hai…

- Tiene un gran espíritu… me dolerá verla partir. – dijo una voz masculina entrando en el aula. -

- ¡Higashi senpai! – gritó Akane sorprendida. - ¿Cuándo llego? ¿Es verdad que la guerra término?

- Son demasiadas preguntas no crees… - respondió el hombre sonriendo. – He regresado hace apenas unas horas y estuve escuchando tu clase, muy linda. Y si, finalmente el conflicto termino, gracias a la colaboración de algunos ninjas de Konoha finalmente se pudo firmar un acuerdo entre las aldeas vecinas. Tras 3 años de guerra ahora por fin habrá paz.

- Eso es estupendo aunque… - Akane sabía lo que ahora vendría, muchos padres que había ido a la guerra regresarían por sus hijos, algunos lamentarían pérdidas y otros serían felices. – Voy a extrañarlos mucho.

- Confío en que todos regresen pero hay algo más, hay un matrimonio que está interesado en adoptar a Yukari… - anunció Higashi.

- Es una niña tan linda pero dudo que quiera ser adoptada. Sabe ella cree fielmente que sus padres vendrán y…

- Aun recuerdo el día que llego, pobre de la mujer que la traía, sus heridas imposibilitaron nuestra ayuda para salvarla. "Yukari es la hija del amor de sus padres… cuídenla" fueron sus últimas palabras.

- Pero no dijo ¿quiénes eran?. – preguntó Akane con impaciencia.

- No exactamente, solo dijo que eran de la Hoja y de la Arena… dejo una carta en la cual su verdadera madre expresaba su deseo de llamarla así, Yukari.

- ¿Aun tiene la carta?

- No, la tiene Yukari y no creo que se separe de ese trozo de papel.

- Ahora entiendo su interés por desear aprender a leer pronto. Pero aun así no creo que ella se deje adoptar.

- Mi querida Akane, muchos de nosotros debemos hacer cosas que no nos agradan. Muy pronto este lugar estará vació y será más doloroso para ella quedarse aquí, en unos días vendrá un grupo de ninjas de la Hoja para ayudar a nuestra aldea, gracias al Hokage.

- ¡Yukari! Porque estas… la sensei nos ha dicho que escuchar conversaciones es malo.

- No quiero ser adoptada Misato… si me voy mis papitos podrían venir y no encontrarme… no quiero irme… - dijo la pequeña corriendo hacia el lugar más apartado que conocía…

- Quiero que mis papitos vengan… no quiero estar en otro lugar… - comenzó a llorar Yukari, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo donde las nubes se paseaban. – Se que atrás de las nubes se esconden las estrellas… por favor se que están dormidas pero escuchen mi petición… que mis papitos estén bien y que no se olviden de mi…

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí pero en el mismo país del Fuego, un hombre se despedía de los que habían sido sus compañeros por seis años. Deseoso de volver a casa y reencontrarse con sus padres, amigos pero sobre todo con ella, su princesa del viento.

- Hey Shikamaru, llegaste aquí siendo un crío y vuelves a tu casa siendo un hombre. – comentó Ryu, un hombre de 22 años y de cuerpo musculoso.

- Pues tu estas en la misma situación, aunque tú eras un enclenque y ahora no eres más que una masa de músculos. – dijo Hanamichi a manera de burla. A sus 21 años seguía siendo el mismo que cuando llegará a servir al señor feudal.

- Basta, no me hagan llevarme el último recuerdo de ustedes riñendo como siempre. – añadió Shikamaru. – Aunque les he de confesar que aminoraron y confortaron mi estancia en este lugar.

- Vamos viejo, aun podremos vernos o coincidir algún día para beber un poco de sake y recordar nuestros años en este lugar. – dijo Ryu al tiempo que le daba una palmada en la espalda a Shikamaru.

- Tienes razón, aunque por ahora lo que menos deseo es seguir viéndolos… hay una dama esperándome y no pienso hacerla esperar por más tiempo.

"… _Estrellita, dile a papá que venga pronto por mí porque tengo miedo… "_

De pronto una extraña sensación invadió a Shikamaru, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo donde sus adoradas nubes danzaban. Un sentimiento que no pudo identificar se apodero de él, haciéndolo sentir un inexplicable vació.

* * *

En otro lugar muy lejos de ahí, en el país del viento una mujer terminaba de prepararse para emprender con el viaje que siempre que tanto había esperado. Su primera felicidad después de su pérdida y de su accidente.

- Veo que estas lista para marcharte. – dijo Kankuro con nostalgia. – Voy a extrañarte, pero ante todo quiero tu felicidad aunque sea con ese vago.

- ¡Kankuro! – dijo Temari con sorpresa. – Pensé que estabas de misión.

- Lo estaba pero no podía dejar de estar aquí para despedirte.

- Vamos Kankuro, esta no es una despedida para siempre. Temari volverá aunque tenga que cargar con su novio. – dijo Gaara entrando en la habitación. – Voy a extrañarte.

- Y yo a ambos. Por favor no dejen de visitarla, no quiero que se sienta sola ahora que mamá tiene que irse. – Temari bajo la mirada ante aquel doloroso recuerdo.

- No te preocupes iremos siempre que podamos, no va sentirse sola. – aseguro Kankuro sonriéndole a su querida hermana mayor.

- Por cierto, me han informado que Takeshi san ha pedido hablar contigo antes de tu partida. Creo que es de carácter urgente. – informó Gaara a Temari. – Los médicos no le dan mucho tiempo.

- Ignoro de que desee hablar conmigo pero iré a verlo ahora mismo, no quiero postergar mi viaje ni un minuto más de lo planeado.

"… _Estrellita, dile a mamá que la extraño y deseo que me abrace porque tengo miedo…"_

Una sensación extraña recorrió a Temari mientras caminaba rumbo al hospital, era como si su sexto sentido se hubiera puesto en estado de alerta. Un extraño vació la hizo tocar su vientre y una lagrima recorrió su rostro. Y cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba frente a la habitación de Takeshi Urameshi.

Aquel hombre de temple duro y voluntad de fierro, no era ahora más que una piltrafa. La enfermedad lo estaba consumiendo, cierta parte de Temari sentía pena por aquel hombre que en otros años fuera el más fiel consejo de su padre y posteriormente de su hermano.

- Takeshi san, he venido aquí por deseo suyo. Y disculpe mi falta de tacto y de prudencia pero debo ser directa ya que mi viaje no puede esperar más. – dijo Temari con seriedad. - ¿Por qué me mando llamar?

- Temari, la flor más bella de este desierto. – dijo Takeshi arrastrando sus palabras. – Pido ante ti indulgencia y compasión, aunque tal vez no la merezca deseo confesar mi falta ante ti ya que Kamisama es testigo de lo que he hecho contigo.

- ¿De qué habla Takeshi san?

- Hace años cuando volviste de Konoha y hablaste con el consejo de tu compromiso con ese ninja y su aceptación de ser uno de los guardias del señor feudal de la tierra del fuego, solo para ser digno de ti, pero ni aun así acepte tal hecho por ser tú la princesa de Suna y el un simple shinobi, la mayoría del consejo lo acepto… yo que sabía los deseos de tu padre me negué. – dijo Takeshi haciendo un pausa para recobrar el aliento. – A las semanas anunciaste que esperabas un hijo y la indignación a tan falta me hizo cometer el peor de mis errores.

Temari miraba al hombre aun sin comprender el porqué de aquellas palabras pero decidió no interrumpir.

- El kazekage te apoyo, no solo como máxima autoridad de la aldea sino también como tu hermano y mi enojo creció aun más. Nueve meses pasaron pronto, tus hermanos partieron hacia Konoha debido a los exámenes chunin y vi entonces mi oportunidad para actuar. – volvió hacer una pausa pero esta vez para contemplar el rostro confundido de la joven. – Y aun mejor fue lo de tu accidente aquella tarde en el mercado, sin proponérselo aquellos maleantes te habían provocado un parto… fue tan difícil que llegue a pensar que no resistirías pero habías heredado la fuerza de Karura y diste a luz una niña, aunque a pesar de haber resistido caíste en un profundo estado de coma y entonces...

- ¿A qué viene todo esto? – interrumpió Temari con enfado. – Es doloroso para mí recordar la perdida y si disfruta con mi sufrimiento no veo caso de estar aquí.

- Aguarda, estoy por llegar a la que ha sido mi mayor pesar. – respondió Takeshi con dificultad. – Decidí que debía actuar, mande a un tres ninja a realizar la misión. Ellos debía tomar a tu hija y deshacerse de ella para que el honor de la familia de Kazekage no estuviera por los suelos por el nacimiento de una bastarda pero tu amiga Takara descubrió mi plan y tomando a la bebe huyeron de la aldea… siendo seguidos por mis ninjas… hasta darles muerte.

- Es un monstruo. – dijo Temari tratando de evitar que la rabia y coraje se apoderaran de ella. – Mi niña no tenía culpa alguna, que ser tan despreciable, que vio mi dolor al despertar y aun así se atrevía a darme ánimos.

- Si te lo confieso al borde la muerte, es porque estoy verdaderamente arrepentido y quiero tu perdón. – suplico Takeshi.

- No puedo perdonarlo, por años he llorado a una tumba vacía… sin saber si en verdad vive mi pequeña. Su enfermedad no es más que el castigo de lo que ha hecho y ruegue a Kamisama que ellas aun vivan para que su alma pueda encontrar la tranquilidad. – dijo Temari saliendo lo más deprisa que podía, se sentía destrozada aun más que cuando despertó y sintió su vientre plano y la terrible noticia de su supuesta muerte; la esperanza se sembró en su corazón, había posibilidad de que ella estuviera viva.

"_Mi dulce niña… aguarda un poco, mamá irá por papá y ambos te buscaremos hasta el fin del mundo…"_

Fue la promesa que hizo, la encontraría. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, el domo del Kazekage se alzaba cada vez más.

- ¡Está viva! ¡Está viva! – entró gritando Temari.

- ¿Qué sucede Temari? ¿Te has vuelto loca? – dijo Kankuro acercándose a ella.

Temari relato a sus hermanos la confesión de Takeshi y sobre la esperanza de que ella estuviera viva. De inmediato Gaara mando a unos ninjas para interrogarlo y pronto supieron los nombres de aquellos que habían sido asignados a tan infame acción. Ninguno aseguro haber confirmado la muerte de Takara y aun menos la muerte de la bebe y dijeron donde había sido el último lugar donde las vieran.

- Debo salir hacia allá de inmediato y…

- Aguarda Temari. – dijo Gaara de pronto. – Se que debes desearlo pero no quiero que te lleves una desilusión, además antes de ir debes ver a tu novio y contarle toda la historia.

- Gaara tiene razón, los dos deben hacer esto juntos. – dijo Kankuro.

- Sé que lo que dicen es lo correcto pero mi corazón no piensa igual, aun así iré a ese lugar antes de ir a Konoha y después iré con Shikamaru.

- Haz lo que tu corazón te dicte pero piensa, él también debe ser parte de eso. Solo piénsalo y sé que harás lo correcto.

- Gracias Gaara.

* * *

- ¡YUKARI! ¡YUKARI!... baja de ahí por favor, se está poniendo muy oscuro y me da miedo. – gritaba Misato a su amiga que seguía trepada al viejo roble.

- Si tienes miedo vete, yo quiero estar aquí. – respondió Yukari gritando.

- Eres mala, ya no te quiero. – dijo Misato alejándose del lugar.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – dijo Yukari entre sollozos. - ¿Por qué me dejaron solita? ¿Me porte mal? … promeso ser niña buena.

Yukari la pequeña niña que no gustaba que la vieran llorar, ahora lo hacía desconsoladamente. Esa tarde uno de sus amiguitos se había ido con sus padres, lo vio corriendo hacia ellos y como estos lo abrazaron y besaron. Nadie puede negar a un niñita como ella desearlo.

**_¡Oh Yukari! un nuevo amanecer vendrá, no llores dulce princesita tu deseo se hará realidad._**

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2 “La llegada de un Nara”

_**Hola de nuevo... quiero empezar este capitulo agradeciendo a todos los que me dejaron un review... en verdad no espere tanta respuesta, tanto es así que este fic que estaba pensado para cuatro capitulos pasa a ser de 7 o de 9.... espero seguir contando con sus comentarios y todas las sugerencias son bien recibidas, una vez más gracias.**_

**_Daniel, espero que pronto tus problemas se solucionen, Rose... sigue recuperandote y Naravills, gracias por todo tu apoyo... Nekita, amiga gracias por tus parrafos y tu confianza. Sin mas los dejos con la lectura._**

* * *

_**Yukari "El nombre del amor"**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

**Capitulo 2 "La llegada de un Nara"**

_"...Dulce niña, tierno amor_

_Que miras los cielos_

_Con esperanza pura._

_Hemos visto tu dolor_

_Hemos visto tu dulzura_

_Hoy te espera una gran aventura..."_

**M**uy cerca de la frontera con el país del viento, se encuentra un pequeño pueblo muy pobre. Olvidado, casi abandonado muy pocos fueron los que se quedaron. Justo a la orilla del bosque se encuentra una vieja casona, que otro tiempo perteneciera al hombre rico y que ahora sirve de casa para algunos niños que ha sido llevados por sus padres que han ido a la guerra. Muchos de ellos volverán por sus retoños y otros no irán jamás.

Los pequeños son cuidados por 6 personas, cuatro de ellas mujeres y dos hombres, ellos tratan a los niños como si fueran de ellos.

Hace algunos años, antes de que el conflicto estallara una mujer apareció cerca del bosque, estaba gravemente herida y fue imposible salvarla. Un bebe recién nacido buscaba calor en aquel cuerpo casi frió. Yukari, la llamaron así por petición de una carta, que supusieron era de su verdadera madre. Enterraron a la mujer y desde entonces la pequeña vive con ellos.

Yukari, creció en un ambiente sano y hasta cierto punto familiar pero no fue hasta que comenzó a ver a los pocos niños de la aldea que pregunto por sus padres, sin tener una respuesta que calmara su sentir decidieron decirle que ellos la habían dejado bajo su protección y que tal vez un día vendrían por ella. Jamás imaginaron que aquello lo tomaría como una promesa y que siempre esperaría por ellos.

Poco a poco los niños fueron llegando y la pequeña dejo de estar sola.

Shizuru, una ex shinobi de 47 años era una mujer bondadosa y pacífica, encargada de aquel improvisto orfanato. Aquellos niños siempre la hacían olvidar los horrores de su pasado shinobi, tal vez por eso los quería tanto.

Su seguridad y bienestar era lo principal, por eso ahora frente a ella se encontraban tres shinobis de la Hoja.

- Nuestra reciente paz hace que poco a poco nuestros miedos desaparezcan pero aun así tememos por algunos rebeldes que pudieran intentar algo en contra de nuestra aldea; es por eso que le he pedido ayuda a su aldea. – explicó Shizuru a los tres hombres frente a ella.

- Descuide nosotros… - intentó decir uno de ellos antes de ser abruptamente interrumpido.

- ¡Shizuru san! – gritó una mujer entrando en la vieja habitación que servía de oficina principal

- ¿Qué ocurre Akane? – preguntó Shizuru con un deje de tranquilidad en sus palabras. – Aunque algo en mi interior me dice que sé el motivo de tu angustia es Yukari. – sus labios se curvearon ante lo que imaginaba.

- Esa niña va a sacarme canas verdes. Se ha enterado de lo que ha hecho… - dijo Akane sin poner atención en los hombres que la observaban. – Amarro unos patitos con un cuerda a la pata… debió de ver aquello…

- Tranquila Akane… no creo apropiado que nuestra visita se entere de los detalles de una travesura. – dijo Shizuru haciendo que la joven viera por primera vez a los shinobis y que un leve sonrojo adornara sus mejillas.

- Lo siento mucho yo… - trato de disculparse la joven.

- Has pasar a Yukari. – dijo Shizuru mientras Akane desaparecía de la habitación. – Disculpen caballeros…

Una pequeña entro en la habitación, su cabeza estaba baja en señal de que esperaba una tremenda reprimenda.

- Yukari, podrías decirme ¿Por qué lo has hecho?... A caso no te dan pena los pobres patitos.

- Shizuru san… por eso lo hice. Si los patitos se perdían estarían solitos, sin su mamita y entonces lo pasarían mal; podría llegar alguien malo y lastimarlos. – dijo la pequeña mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. – No quisiera que se quedaran sin sus papitos. Lo siento mucho.

- Yukari tienes un corazón noble pero no es la manera en que se hacen las cosas. La patita no tendría porque dejarlos. – agregó Akane con cierta molestia.

- Akane, me parece que lo que ha hecho Yukari ha sido más noble que malo, no podemos reprenderla por tener un buen corazón. – dijo Shizuru mirando tiernamente a la niña. - Pequeña puedes salir a jugar.

- Gracias Shizuru san. – contestó Yukari sonriendo.

- La pureza de los niños es inimaginable. Siento mucho haberlos hecho ver todo esto caballeros. – se disculpo Shizuru con los tres ninjas frente a ella.

- No se preocupe, nosotros también somos padres y aunque ahora nuestro hijos son mayores, sabemos lo difícil que son esa edad, sobre todo las mujercitas. – contestó Inochi Yamanaka.

- O de lo problemático que son los niños. – agregó Shikaku Nara.

- Y de lo comelones que son algunos… - finalizó Chota Akimichi.

Una leve risa inundo la habitación antes de que la mujer volviera a hablar.

- Volviendo a nuestra platica, nuestra aldea….

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa, una niña esperaba a su amiga. Sus manos apretaban ligeramente su mandil en señal de que estaba nerviosa pero aquello desapareció apenas la vio aparecer y sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Yukari! Estaba muy asustada… sentía como si me estuvieran regañando a mí.

- Lo siento Misato, no lo volveré hacer…

- Miren aquí está la niña que se cree niño… - dijo la voz burlona Ryuichi. - ¿Te volvieron a retar?

- Deja de molestar, si no te dejare el otro ojo morado.

- ¿Acaso crees que te tengo miedo?... Si la otra vez te deje, fue porque eres una niña y un niño no debe golpear una niña. Por cierto, sabes la nueva noticia… muy pronto tendré padres.

- Deben estar locos… quererte como hijo, vaya tontería.

- Estas celosa porque ellos te iban a adoptar, pero no quisieron una hija marimacho.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Yukari enojada dejándose ir a golpes a Ryuichi.

- Basta de una buena vez. – dijo una voz gruesa y firme. – Sepárense de una buena vez.

- ¡Mamoru san! – gritaron los niños y de inmediato Yukari y Ryuichi se separaron.

- Están por dejar de verse y se despiden peleando. – comentó Mamoru a los dos niños. – Los buenos amigos no deben pelear.

- Ella no es mi amiga. – dijo Ryuichi.

- Ni él mi amigo. Sus padres deben ser unos estúpidos para escogerlo como hijo…

- No lo son y no dejare que hables mal de mis nuevos padres. – gritó Ryuichi enojado, apretando sus puños. – Tus padres no te quisieron y por eso te dejaron aquí, nunca vendrán y te quedaras sola, niña tonta y fea.

- Basta de una buena vez, ambos discúlpense por lo que han dicho. – dijo Mamoru con severidad.

- ¡Nooo! – gritaron ambos niños.

- Muy bien, entonces hoy no habrá postre para ninguno de los dos y pueden irse a sus habitación de una buena vez. – reprendió Mamoru. – Y no me hagan tener que llevarlos.

- Mis padres si vendrán, todos ustedes lo verán… - gritó Yukari en un arrebato de enojo y de tristeza, como deseando estar segura de que ellos irían por ella. Sin esperar a que alguien dijera algo, salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

Sentía un dolor creciendo dentro de su pecho, como si estrujara su corazón. Una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer y no importo si se empapaba.

"Quiero que regresen… cada vez que cierro los ojos, los imagino a mi lado… cuidándome y protegiéndome"

Dijo entre sollozos mientras sus ojos se inundaban y sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua de la lluvia. Corría sin importarle nada más que aquel sentimiento de vació, como si su propósito en la vida hubiera sido arrancado… ¿Cuál es mi propósito?

Y siguió llorando bajo la lluvia, gritando y llamando a sus padres. Poco a poco la llovizna fue cesando y al poco tiempo un arcoíris se asomo entre las nubes. La pequeña Yukari se sentía agotada, triste y vacía. Fue entonces que algo llamo su atención, un extraño artefacto la había protegido de la lluvia por un momento, era negra como una sombra.

- No debía un chiquilla como tu correr bajo la lluvia podrías resfriarte. – dijo una voz gruesa saliendo detrás de un árbol.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó la niña con curiosidad. – Y ¿Qué es eso? – dijo señalando el artefacto arriba de ella.

- Es una especie de sombrilla de sombra, que te ha protegido de la lluvia. – respondió el hombre deshaciendo su jutsu y aquello sobre Yukari desapareció.

- ¿Sombrilla? Más bien parecía una araña aplastada… - dijo Yukari riendo provocando que el hombre riera también.

- Me recuerdas a mi hijo, precisamente él dijo lo mismo en una ocasión.

- Su hijo debe ser muy listo... – dijo Yukari entre risas.

- Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras pequeña, deberías reír siempre. – comentó el hombre mientras la pequeña se sonrojaba.

- ¿Me vio mientras lloraba?

- Descuida pequeña, todos hemos llorado alguna vez; generalmente yo lo hago cuando mi querida esposa me reprende. – susurro el hombre. – Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

- Me llamo Yukari, y ¿usted?

- Mi nombre es Nara Shikaku y es un placer conocerte linda. – dijo Shikaku sin entender aun que le había hecho ir tras la niña cuando la vio correr, solo sintió una opresión en el pecho y sin más había ido hacía ella. El verla llorando de aquella manera le había recordado a su querida esposa, Yoshino; una mujer dura pero indiscutiblemente frágil y más cuando se trataba de su retoño.

- Su peinado se parece al de una piña… es gracioso, me gusta. – murmuró Yukari aun con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Es el halago más raro que he recibido, gracias linda. – respondió Shikaku sintiéndose extraño. – Será mejor volver, no me gustaría que te enfermeras.

Desde ese momento la pequeña no se separo de Shikaku, quien cada vez sentía querer más a la niña. Cada vez encontraba algún parecido con su hijo, Shikamaru ó de su esposa Yoshino; a sus compañeros les resulto curioso ver al aburrido y problemático de su camarada, embobado con tan tierna criatura.

- Quien lo diría, Shikaku Nara fascinado con una niña cuando toda su vida pensó que eran demasiado problemáticas. – dijo Inochi irónicamente.

- Basta Yamanaka…

- Inochi, deja que nuestro amigo vuelva a revivir los años en que su hijo era tan solo un crió. – agregó Chota riéndose al ver el rostro molesto de su amigo.

- Pueden burlarse todo lo que quieran. – dijo Shikaku cansado mientras se sentaba sobre el pasto. – Algo en esa pequeña me hace recordar a lo que más amo y por raro que pueda parecer, no quiero separarme de ella. Necesito volver a Konoha y hablar con Yoshino.

- No estarás pensando en… adoptarla. – dijo Inochi viendo a su compañero fijamente.

- Tú lo has dicho, pero esta es una decisión que no puedo tomar solo…

****

Tres días habían pasado, desde el inicio de su viaje hasta su destino, un lugar solo para los dos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar a su querida Temari, ansiaba verla, tocarla y sobre todo hacerla suya una vez más; cuantas noches de soledad había pasado con su recuerdo y ahora finalmente volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad al verla a lo lejos. Temari esperaba a su amado con la misma intensidad que él, había tantas cosas que deseaba, finalmente las pesadillas terminarían.

- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o tengo que volver a pasar delante tuyo? – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

- Te he extrañado tanto, mi dulce bebe llorón. – respondió Temari abrazándolo con fuerza, como temiendo a despertar y no tenerlo con ella.

- Y yo a ti, moría por ver esa sonrisa tuya… que solo a mí me das. – besó su cabeza mientras su brazos la apretaban más a él. – Jamás volveremos a separarnos. – dijo Shikamaru con determinación. – Aun cuando los ancianos de nuestras aldeas decidan otra tontería, no estoy dispuesto a ceder esta vez.

- Ni mucho menos yo… no después de todo lo que he vivido. – añadió Temari aferrándose aun más a Shikamaru. – No vuelvas a dejarme.

- Temari, no lo haré otra vez… no dejare que me aparten de ti. – prometió besando su cabeza. - Temari, ¿Qué pasa? Tú no eres así. – cuestionó Shikamaru preocupado. – ¿Ocurrió algo mientras estuve ausente? – sintió temor a sus propios pensamientos.

- Oh Shikamaru… Los recuerdos me atormentan…

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Shikamaru con temor.

- Hace seis años, cuando nos vimos por última vez y nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo… algo precioso nació, tu semilla se quedo dentro de mí fortaleciendo nuestro amor. – miró hacia Shikamaru buscando sus ojos.

- Algo tuyo y mío… - una sonrisa se dibujo en su varonil rostro, la felicidad de saberse padre lo inundo. – Mi amor… estuviste sola y yo… - Shikamaru callo de pronto al ver que Temari aun no terminaba.

– No me importo que el consejo de mi aldea se enojará e intentará persuadirme de perderlo, no dejaría que nada le pasará pero… a tan solo días de alumbramiento alguien me ataco y el parto se adelanto. – Temari guardo silencio por un momento al ver el rostro asustado de su amado.

- ¿Quién te ataco? ¿Dónde estaban Gaara y Kankuro? – preguntó con angustia.

– No te asustes, nació… aunque caí en un ligero estado comatoso. Gaara y Kankuro, no se encontraban en la aldea, no fue su culpa. A mi despertar muchas cosas ocurrieron, me aterre al ver mi vientre plano y aun más el no saber donde se encontraba nuestro bebe. Fueron mis hermanos quienes me informaron que había sido niña pero que había fallecido. Quise morir en el acto, te había fallado… los días transcurrieron en depresión y más cuando veía a las mujeres cargar a sus bebes.

- Temari, sufriste todo eso sola y yo no estuve contigo, ¿Qué clase de hombre soy?...

- Shikamaru, tú no lo sabías y no había modo de que lo supieras. Y no cuestiones la clase de hombre que eres… porque Kami me puso en mi camino al mejor de ellos. Te amo.

- Aun no sé como una mujer como tú, está conmigo. Tú eres la que me hace el hombre soy. No quiero imaginar todo lo que pasaste y todo lo que sufriste, en silencio… Nos casaremos como lo planeamos y muy pronto tendremos un hijo y esta vez no estarás sola.

- Oh Shikamaru… sabía que no me dejarías y que compartirías conmigo este sufrimiento pero aun hay algo más. Hace tres días, cuando preparaba mi equipaje para venir a tu encuentro fui llamada por uno de los ancianos del consejo de la arena. – dijo Temari sin romper el contacto visual. – Ese hombre me narro el más vil de sus actos, ese hombre fue el causante de mi ataque y aun más, del destino de nuestra pequeña… - su voz comenzó a romperse. – Intentó asesinarla mientras yo no podía defenderla, pero mi amiga Takara logro salvarla y escapo con ella… y por lo que Gaara logró enterarse nuestra pequeña aun sigue con vida… Shikamaru, debemos…

- No hace falta que lo digas, vamos a buscarla hasta el fin de mundo y pararemos hasta que la tengamos en nuestros brazos. Te prometo que no descansare hasta verla en tus brazos.

Sus miradas volvieron a conectarse y sus almas se encontraron entre un laguna negra y una laguna verde.

- ¡Bésame! – pidió Temari con deseo.

Y fue aquello una invitación para que sus labios se unieran, fue embriagador el néctar de sus bocas. Mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, hambrientos y ardiendo en deseo. Una caricia del alma para dos corazones lastimados por la distancia.

Fue el crepúsculo testigo de lo que hicieron sobre el pasto, de cómo sus cuerpos se unían y de los gemidos ensordecían los sonidos de la naturaleza.

Retozaron sus cuerpos de deseos de amar, recorriendo con lujuria cada parte de su ser acariciando de los pies a la cabeza. Shikamaru paso su lengua reconociendo la anatomía de su mujer, depositando en su boca sus deseos.

- Te amo… - susurro Shikamaru.

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3 Un deseo

Hola!!! Han pasado tantas cosas en esos días que tarde en actualizar.... pero hay una en especial y es el reencuentro con mi amiga de la infancia, mi hermana... por x circustancia nos separamos y caminos diferentes tramos pero nos hemos vuelto a encontrar.... comprobando que aquel pacto que hicieramos de niñas se ha hecho fuerte... Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amiga Erika.

Quiero agradecer a mi beta, Maria T. por toda su ayuda y paciencia... eres la mejor y a mi amiga Marina, que siga disfrutando de su regalo....

* * *

_**Yukari "El nombre del amor"**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

**Capitulo 3 "Un deseo..."**

_Si estoy caminando,_

_su mano toma la mía._

_Si paseo en mi bici,_

_me sujeta por atrás._

_¡Él es el más grande,_

_él es mi papá!_

_Subida en sus hombros,_

_me hace volar._

_Fuertes son sus besos,_

_largos son sus brazos._

_Su peinado es singular,_

_Así debe ser mi PAPÁ..._

- ¡Yukari! ¡Yukari!... – gritaba una niña mientras busca con desesperación a su amiga. – ¿Dónde estás?

- Porque tanto escándalo... – respondió una voz perezosa tras unos arbustos. - ¡Misato! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Yukari!, eres muy mala... he estado buscándote por todos lados mientras tú estabas durmiendo... – reclamó Misato, mientras su rostro dejaba ver a su amiga su enojo.

- Lo siento. – dijo Yukari avergonzada. – Luego de clase, vine aquí para dibujar un rato y luego me recosté, nunca me había puesto a ver lo interesante que podrían ser las nubes. Son esponjosas, he imagino que son suaves.... no recuerdo en que momento me dormí. Lo siento.

- ¿Cómo logras siempre salirte con la tuya? Me he preocupado, estaba por llamar a la sensei...

- Lo siento...

- Mejor vayámonos, no quiero pasar mi ultima tarde contigo peleando.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en Yukari, ocasionando una repentina tristeza. Su querida amiga Misato se marcharía por la mañana, sus padres irían por ella. Había estado evitando todo el día recordarlo, sabía que era egoísta pero no quería que se fuera no quería quedarse sola.

Entonces las palabras de aquella conversación, que había escuchado a hurtadillas entre su sensei Akane y Shizuru san, llego a su mente en ese momento.

_- Me alegra ver que la gente esta volviendo y muchos de ellos por los niños que nos dejaron a nuestro cuidado durante la guerra. – comentó Shizuru sentándose en su silla tras el escritorio. – Lo único que nubla mi alegría, es el destino incierto que se ciñe sobre Yukari. _

_- Shizuru san, comparto su preocupación. Yo misma he visto lo que ha hecho para evitar ser adoptada y temo las consecuencias, sufrirá al ver partir a sus amigos... sobre todo a Misato, son como hermanas. _

_- No debí permitir que Higashi san la entusiasmara con la promesa de que sus padres volverían, pero era tan pequeña y llena de preguntas que no le di la importancia. – respondió Shizuru masajeando su sien. _

_- Pero Higashi san me contó que existía una carta, escrita por su madre. Tal vez nosotros podríamos..._

_- La carta no es de su madre, si no de la mujer que la traía. Con sus ultimas fuerzas alcanzo a escribirla y lo único que sabes de sus padres, es que uno pertenece a la aldea de la hoja y otro a la aldea de arena. _

_- Pero podríamos investigar y tal vez encontrar a sus padres..._

_- No Akane, no lo haremos. – dijo Shizuru sin ánimos. – No sabemos el verdadero motivo que llevo a esa mujer cargar con la pequeña, desde lugares tan lejos y tan herida, al parecer huía de algo o de alguien. _

_- Pero y ¿si ellos la están buscando? Podría existir una esperanza._

_- Akane, comienzas hablar igual que Yukari. – mencionó Shizuru sonriendo ante la comparación. – Y antes que tú, también lo hacían Higashi y Mamoru. Todos deseamos la felicidad de la pequeña que nos hemos olvidado de los misterios de su llegada con nosotros; existe la posibilidad de que ni siquiera sus padres la estén buscando._

_- Tiene razón, no había pensado en ello. – suspiró Akane con pesadez. - ¿Qué haremos?_

_- Lamentablemente el permiso que nos fue otorgado por el señor feudal del fuego esta por expirar y debemos volver a nuestra aldea ahora que el malentendido fue aclarado. Me gustaría poder llevar a Yukari con nosotros al país del Arroz, pero no es lo correcto. – meditó sus palabras con suavidad, si había algo que Shizuru detestaba era tomar ese tipo de decisiones. – Debemos buscarle un hogar._

- ¡Yukari!... ¿Estás escuchándome? – preguntó Misato e hizo volver al presente a la niña.

- Si tu eres feliz, yo también lo seré. – dijo Yukari, sintiendo que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas. – Voy a extrañarte mucho. – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

- Yo también lo haré... – respondió Misato con tristeza. - Pero sabes creo que tus papitos vendrán muy pronto por ti. – añadió abrazando a su amiga. – Y entonces seremos felices las dos.

- Mis padres no vendrán, ellos no quieren de mí. – dijo Yukari llorando. – Pero sabes ya sé como es mi papá, y no quiero otro.

- ¿De que hablas Yukari?

Yukari rompía el abrazo, y recogía del suelo una hoja de papel. Ver lo que había dibujado, la hizo sonreír.

- Él es mi papá... y no quiero otro que él.

- Pero Yukari, él es ninja de la hoja... Nara san. – dijo Misato sorprendida.

- Y será mi papá... – dijo Yukari sonriendo.

* * *

*****

Shikamaru no había podido dormir bien, a pesar de tenerla en sus brazos; la había hecho sufrir y no solo a ella, a su pequeña también. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Creería que otros son sus padres?... miles preguntas lo hostigaban. En ocasiones como esa, se lamentaba de su mente porque no podía ser un poco como Naruto... menos pensamientos y más acción.

Ahora se encontraba viajando junto a su amada Temari, en dirección al noroeste aun pequeño poblado cerca de la frontera con el país del viento, existía la esperanza de que la amiga de Temari se hubiese ido a aquel lugar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera. Les tomaría al menos un par de días.

- Estas muy callado... ¿Qué sucede? – se atrevió a preguntar Temari, luego de estar observando el rostro de su amado durante algunos minutos.

- Solo mi mente, que no deja de pensar. – respondió Shikamaru. – No debes preocuparte, nuestra prioridad es encontrarla y darle todo el amor que le fue negado...

- Oh, Shikamaru... perdóname tanto, un descuido mío ocasiono todo esto.

- No seas tonta mujer, tú no tienes culpa alguna... si alguien debería pedir perdón, ese soy yo. – se recrimino Shikamaru, deteniéndose en la rama de un árbol. – Lo que hice no lo hace un hombre, permití que tu honor se manchara y ahora nuestra hija también pago el precio de mi torpeza.

- No quiero que vuelvas a culparte. – dijo Temari enojada. – Tú estabas haciendo lo correcto para poder estar juntos, tú no sabías. Hagamos algo, no volvamos a culparnos... dejemos el pasado atrás y solo veamos el futuro. – tomo entre sus manos aquel rostro masculino que la derretía. – Te amo.

- Y yo a ti aún más, mi adorada, mi mujer problemática. – musitó antes de besarla apasionadamente. Nada, ni nadie lo separaría de ella nunca más.

* * *

******

Tres días más tarde....

- Hemos terminado nuestra misión aquí, Shizuru san. – informó Inoichi Yamanaka. – Mañana partiremos a nuestra aldea.

- Agradezco su ayuda y la del Hokage; por favor háganle llegar este mensaje. – dijo Shizuru entregando un rollo de pergamino. – Espero que en su estancia haya sido agradable y les informó que hemos preparado una pequeña cena en su honor.

- Muchas gracias, Shizuru san... – dijo rápidamente Chousa Akimichi. – Una cena jamás se desprecia.

- Shizuru san... – musitó Shikaku Nara que había permanecido en un rincón. – Quisiera pedirle un favor, podría otorgarme la custodia de la pequeña Yukari.

- ¡Shikaku! – dijeron Chota y Inoichi, sorprendidos de las palabras de su compañero.

- Me gustaría llevarla conmigo a casa, en este poco tiempo le he tomado un cariño especial. Si usted me lo permitiera, mi esposa y yo seríamos los padres que necesita esa pequeña. – dijo Shikaku viendo serenamente a la mujer.

Aquella confesión tomo por sorpresa a Shizuru, en parte porque le recordaba el hecho que debía encontrarle un hogar a la pequeña y por otro lado el hombre que tenía enfrente, conocía muy poco de él como para confiarle a Yukari.

- Se lo que debe estar pensando, Shizuru san. – Shikaku sonrió mientras dirigía su mirada primero hacia sus compañeros y luego a la mujer. - ¿Cómo puede saber la clase de hombre que soy? ¿Cómo pretendo llevarme a una niña que apenas conozco?... yo se lo explicaré...

Shikaku tomó asiento frente a Shizuru y tras sonreír perezosamente continuo.

- Los hombres que están aquí, me conocen de toda la vida y ellos pueden decirle la clase de hombre que soy. En la aldea de la hoja, me espera mi mujer con la que llevo varios años, tengo un único hijo que ha estas alturas ha decidido su camino y no dudo que tarde en tener su propia familia. Decirle que siempre desee otro hijo no sería sincero, pero tal vez ahora que me acerco al ocaso deseo de nuevo sentir que alguien depende aún de mi vitalidad. Esa pequeña ha llenado el hueco que mi hijo dejara al crecer, es por eso que reitero mi deseo de hacerla parte de mi familia. – dijo Shikaku cruzando los brazos.

- Agradezco su sinceridad. – dijo Shizuru sonriendo. – He visto el acercamiento de Yukari con usted, luego de la partida de su amiga Misato. Y créame que le soy sincera al decirle que no tengo los argumentos para negarle su petición... sin embargo no puedo pasar por alto los requisitos. Es necesaria la presencia de su esposa para adopción.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente. – una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del Nara. – Y volveré con mi esposa para hacer todo legalmente.

Minutos más tarde Shikaku caminaba seguido de sus compañeros que seguían sin creer lo que habían escuchado en aquella habitación.

- ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que vas a hacer? – preguntó Chousa.

- Shikaku, nuestro tiempo de padres ya paso. Deberías esperar la llegada de los nietos; tuviste suerte de que Shikamaru no fuera un chico problema y pretendes ahora involucrarte con una pequeña que apenas conoces.

- Inoichi, tiene razón nuestra etapa ya paso ó es que acaso tienes la crisis de la edad, en la que buscas sentirte más joven. – alego Chousa intentando buscar una lógica para lo que pretendía hacer su amigo.

- Por más que intenten hacer pensar lo contrario, ya he tomado una decisión y estoy seguro de que cuando Yoshino la conozca sentirá lo mismo que yo. – dijo Shikaku. – No puedo explicarles lo que esa pequeña me hace sentir cuando me dedica una sonrisa ó la angustia que se apodera de mi corazón cuando la veo llorar. Es como si algo me impulsara ha protegerla, cuidarla y mimarla.

- ¿Y te has puesto a pensar que dirá Shikamaru? – preguntó Chousa.

- Lo que mi hijo piense no afectará mi decisión. Además tarde o temprano aceptaría mi decisión, Shikamaru es un gran chico no deberían subestimarlo. – respondió Shikaku mientras seguía caminando. – Ahora si me disculpan tengo una cita y no la perdería por quedarme a platicar con dos viejos.

* * *

*****

Shikamaru y Temari habían viajado sin descanso, y la que más lo resentía era ella. Se sentía débil, exhausta y sus ojos le pesaban. Shikamaru no tardo en darse cuenta del estado de la kunoichi y se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? Debemos seguir, ya estamos tan cerca. – dijo Temari fingiendo estar bien, aunque estuviera a su limite.

- Creo que será mejor descansar un poco. – respondió Shikamaru, sabía que si le preguntaba sobre si se sentía bien, ella le mentiría. – Hemos viajado por muchas horas y apenas hemos descansado. Si seguimos a este paso ambos caeremos fatigados ó peor a un llegaremos sin fuerzas a nuestro destino.

- Si, creo que tienes razón. – respondió Temari con pesar pero admitir que él tenia razón.

Dos horas más tarde tenían listo su campamento, Shikamaru le había pedido a Temari descansar pero ella se había negado hacerlo sola y él como buen novio le servia de almohada y ambos miraban el cielo.

- Te has puesto a pensar, en como es ella... – dijo Temari de pronto.

- No había pensando en ello, pero ahora que lo dices... la imagino con tu bella sonrisa... esa que solo tienes para mí.

- Pues yo la imagino más como tú, solo espero que no sea tan vago y tampoco que sea como yo, demasiado aguerrida. – una risita se escapo de su boca ante aquella mención. – Es perfecta, porque tiene lo mejor de ambos.

- Ella representa nuestro amor y nuestra huella en este mundo. Hace unas semanas soñaba con estar contigo y ahora que lo estoy, sueño con estar con ella y juntos los tres iniciar nuestra familia. – murmuro Shikamaru.

- Siento ansiedad, quisiera ya estar en ese lugar y encontrarme con ella pero también miedo de lo que podamos encontrar. ¿Y si algo le paso?...

- No te angusties antes de tiempo, en unos días estaremos ahí. Por ahora descansemos y reunamos la energía suficiente para el encuentro. – dijo Shikamaru acariciando aquel cabello rubio que tanto adoraba. – No podemos presentarnos frente a ella todos fatigados. Ahora duerme mi flor del desierto.

- Oh Shikamaru, gracias por ser mi soporte y por amarme.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque el mundo se acabe ahí estaré para ti... es una promesa.

* * *

*****

Pasar la tarde con Shikaku Nara, había sido muy agradable para Yukari. Tras la partida de su amiga Misato había estado muy triste, aquella primera noche había caído una fuerte lluvia y los truenos había resonado por toda su habitación; nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo, tal vez mismo la había hecho ir a la habitación del hombre que veía como un padre, de Nara Shikaku. Él le había permitido dormir a su lado y la había consolado, el miedo desapareció y desde entonces, todas noches se había escabullido para dormir con su figura paterna.

Yukari, por primera vez no puso resistencia ha ser adoptada, luego de que supiera por el mismo Shikaku su intención de hacerla su hija. Tendría que esperar unos días pero luego jamás estaría sola. Shikaku había pasado toda la tarde platicándole sobre su esposa Yoshino quien sería su madre y sobre su hijo Shikamaru, quien seria su hermano mayor.

- Estoy seguros de que a ellos vas a gustarles mucho. – comentó Shikaku mientras jugueteaba con la niña.

- ¿Y podré ser un ninja? – preguntó Yukari con inocencia.

- Claro que si, serás lo que tu quieras ser pequeña. La aldea de la hoja es un bello lugar para vivir, ya lo veras. Por lo pronto tendrás que esperar mi retorno.

- Esperare la llegada de mis nuevos papitos, porque los otros se olvidaron de mi. – su pequeño rostro entristeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. – Ellos no vendrán, porque ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí...

- No llores mi niña ó seremos dos los que lo hagamos. No pienses de esa manera, tal vez ellos pensaron que era lo mejor para ti, un padre jamás desea separarse de su hijo, solo una causa poderosa logra hacerlo.

- No lloraré, seré valiente... – dijo Yukari entre lagrimas, tenía los cerrados fuertemente y las lagrimas escapaban por sus ojos.

- Así debe hablar un Nara... – dijo Shikaku y entonces a su mente llego una escena, ver al niña llorar era como ver a su hijo hace algunos años, llorando tras su primera misión. Eran tan parecidos.

- ¿Cuándo partirá? – se atrevió Yukari a preguntar.

- Mañana partiré con los primeros rayos de sol y regresare en menos de cuatro días.

- Toma, quiero regalarte mi dibujo. Soy yo la del dibujo, para que no me extrañes. – Yukari saco de entre sus ropas un trozo de papel doblado en cuatro partes y lo extendió hacia el ninja.

- Gracias, lo llevaré siempre cerca de mi. – dijo Shikaku tomando el papel y tras verlo lo guardo en su chaleco.

_Estrellita, que en el cielo estás_

_Quiero seguir pidiéndote_

_Que a mis papis cuides..._

_Yo me iré de aquí_

_Pero nunca los olvidare,_

_Estrellita mi mensaje has llegar_

_Que en mi corazón siempre van estar._

En ese momento, Shikamaru y Temari sintieron un extraña sensación, como si alguien se estuviera despidiendo. Shikamaru abrazo con fuerza a Temari creyéndola dormida, mientras que ella dejaba escapar una lagrima de sus ojos.

Ninguno de los dos supo entender lo que pasaba, ni porque el desasosiego de sus corazones, ni el vació de sus almas. Solo se aferraron el uno al otro.

* * *

******

Yukari se despidió valientemente de Shikaku Nara, sin embargo cuando desapareció en el horizonte las lagrimas bañaron su rostro. Era una cobarde, pero que niño no lo es cuando se siente como yo Yukari en ese momento; un abrazo maternal la hizo tranquilizo, su querida Akane sensei la consolaba y susurraba palabras hermosas en sus oídos.

Shizuru, acompañada de Higashi y Mamoru observaban la escena. Cuanto extrañaría a esa pequeña que había curado sin saberlo sus heridas. Tan absortos estaban en la escena, que no se percataron de un intruso... un halcón se paseaba por encima de ellos y de pronto desapareció en el bosque.

Un grupo de seis ninjas esperaba el mensaje del ave. Solo un propósito rondaba sus mentes, acabar con lo que habían dejado hace 7 años. Su objetivo sería terminar con la vida y de esa manera no dejar cabos sueltos, para poder librarse de la furia del Kazekage de la Arena.

**Continuara...**


	4. Capitulo 4 “Shikamaru & Temari”

**Hola!!!! Siento mucho la demora del capitulo pero he tenido algo de trabajo y no he podido escribir hasta ahora.... si tienen que echarle a alguien la culpa que sea Ivan (lo siento cariño) pero no me ha dejado tiempo libre jejeje. En fin espero les guste como ha quedado este cuarto capitulo. Marina, amiga ya sabes que este capitulo va con mucho cariño, gracias tambien a todos los que me han dejado un review en verdad son fabulosos. Gracias a todos.**

**Yukari**

**Por Amy Black**

**Capitulo 4 "Shikamaru & Temari"**

_***_

_Soy la cobarde No. 1_

_Pero que puedo hacer…_

_Solo huir para salvar mi vida…_

_Tengo miedo de los monstruos _

_Que asechan en la oscuridad,_

_De estar sola, _

_Sin mi papá…_

_¿Es que nadie vendrá? _

Yukari temblaba bajo la cama, estaba asustada. Había sido despertada violentamente, unos estallidos ensordecedores hicieron que la casa temblara. Gritos y la repentina luz naranja la hicieron despertar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se preguntó Yukari abrazándose así misma.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, asustando aun más a la niña que de inmediato se llevo sus manos a la boca. Vio solo unos pies, era un hombre lo supo por su tono de voz.

- Esta es la ultima habitación, la mocosa debe estar aquí.

Seguía temblando, de sus ojos lágrimas salían y aquel hombre seguía revisando la habitación. Su pequeño corazón latía con extremada fuerza y sentía que saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

- Shikaku san, papito… - murmuró Yukari temerosa.

Tras cinco angustiantes minutos, finalmente la pequeña creyó poder respirar con tranquilidad. Aquel sujeto parecía haberse marchado, pero en cuanto un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios un fuerte ruido volvió a estremecerla y hacerla gritar.

La cama que había servido de su escondite, había sido levantada con brusquedad dejando a Yukari descubierta. Aterrada miro al hombre, que sonreía maliciosamente.

- Así que ahí estabas mocosa. Finalmente te he encontrado. – murmuró el ninja mientras se acercaba a la niña. – Tantos problemas nos has causado, desde el día de tu nacimiento; veo que sin duda has heredado la belleza de tu madre, sobre todo el color de tus ojos.

- ¿Conoce a mi mami? – preguntó Yukari. La curiosidad había superado su miedo.

Una explosión termino con la esperanza de Yukari por saber la respuesta. Una mujer ingreso velozmente en la habitación, que ahora comenzaba a incendiarse.

- ¡Yukari! ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Akane abrazando a la niña.

- ¡Maldita mujer! Has marcado el día de tu muerte. – gritó el ninja saliendo debajo de una viga.

- No creas que por ser una mujer no podre vencerte, tú serás el que morirá. – amenazó Akane poniéndose de pie y colocando a la pequeña tras ella.

- Tengo miedo… - musitó Yukari aferrándose a la pierna de su sensei. – TENGO MUCHO MIEDO… - gritó entre lágrimas.

Muy lejos de ahí una joven pareja continuaba su viaje, visiblemente fatigados pero deseosos sin duda por llegar a su destino. El hombre avanzaba más rápido que la mujer, pero cualquier intento de él por esperarla le causaba molestia, pues odiaba que la tratasen como una mujer débil. Sin embargo algo sucedía en ese momento, una palabra llegaba a su mente como un golpe certero a su corazón.

"… MIEDO…"

- ¡Temari! – gritó Shikamaru preocupado al ver el rostro pálido de la mujer. - ¿Qué ocurre? –

- Está en problemas, tiene miedo… puedo sentirlo… Shika… - dijo Temari antes de desvanecerse. Shikamaru evito que cayera.

- ¡Temari!... ¡No puede ser!, está ardiendo en fiebre…

Sin perder un instante Shikamaru, recostó a Temari sobre el suelo e improviso un campamento. No había opciones, la Aldea de la Hoja quedaba a día y medio y su destino estaba a dos días. Debía atenderla antes de que empeorara.

Ardía en fiebre y por más que intentaba bajársela no podía y la preocupación crecía. En momentos como este, deseaba saber sobre medicina. Verla en aquellas condiciones tras años de no estar con ella, lo hacían sentirse culpable; cuantas cosas había pasado sola. Pero fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos, un gritó que antes lo exasperaba ahora era un cantico salvador….

- ¡Baka… Naruto!

- Dobe… siempre tienes que ser tan molesto…

- Vamos no tienen porque molestarse. Sakura chan, Sasuke teme llevan más de tres años casados y aun no tienen hijos… Hinata chan y yo, ya trabajamos en eso y…

- Cállate Naruto… siempre tan imprudente… - añadió Sakura sonrojada y enojada. - ¿¡Shikamaru!?

- No pensé que algún día me alegría tanto de escucharlos. – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo perezosamente. – Hola, tanto tiempo sin verlos…

- ¡SHIKAMARU! – gritó Naruto abalanzándose contra su amigo.

- Veo que los años no te han hecho cambiar, viejo amigo… - sonrió Shikamaru. – Aunque noto algo diferente en ti.

- Mírame muy bien Shikamaru, porque tienes frente a ti al sexto Hokage. – presumió Naruto sonriendo.

- Me alegra mucho que hayas logrado tu sueño amigo. – Shikamaru se sentía contento por aquel encuentro pero al ver el rostro de Sakura recordó lo que antes le preocupaba. – Pero no tengo tiempo para seguir hablando, Sakura necesito tu ayuda. Temari está enferma y necesito que la ayudes…

Y sin decir más Shikamaru guió a todos a donde se encontraba Temari. Sakura de inmediato la atendió, tenía fiebre alta y comenzaba a delirar.

- No tengas miedo. Pronto estaremos contigo…

*****

* * *

Una pequeña seguía aferrada al regazo de su sensei, mientras ella intentaba huir de su agresor para ponerla a salvo. Tras haber aventado una bomba de humo, Akane había tomado a la pequeña Yukari y había huido con ella.

- Akane sensei, ¿Dónde están los otros sensei? – preguntó la pequeña preocupada.

La mirada de la joven kunoichi se ensombreció, a esas alturas ella era la única sobreviviente ó al menos eso creía.

- Debemos huir Yukari, no miremos a atrás. En poco tiempo ese ninja que irrumpió en tu habitación nos alcanzara y tendré que pelear con él. – explico Akane con seriedad y tristeza. – Durante mi pelea, debes huir lo más rápido posible, debes ir a la aldea escondida de la hoja y buscar a Nara san.

- No, Akane sensei no quiero estar sola. – sollozo Yukari aferrándose a su maestra. – Usted irá conmigo a ver a mi padre, no la dejaré…

- Basta. Yukari hace tiempo en clase explique qué hacer en una situación de peligro. Dijiste que tu deseo es volverte una kunoichi, bien pues cualquier ninja debe obedecer las órdenes de su superior.

- Entonces no quiero ser un ninja…

- ¡Yukari! Debes entender la clase de peligro, esos ninjas te buscan por algún motivo que desconozco y por protegerte han muerto todos, no dejes que su sacrificio haya sido en vano. Debes ser valiente.

- ¡Han muerto! No… no es cierto…

- ¡Maldita mujer! No iras más lejos, voy a matarte junto a esa mocosa. – dijo de pronto el ninja que antes las había atacado. – Justu de espinas sembu… - gritó y de sus manos salieron muchas espinas de chakra.

- ¡Maldición! – murmuro Akane dándose la vuelta para que la pequeña no saliera lastimada recibiendo ella todas las espinas. Un grito seco salió de su boca, la pequeña se asusto.

- ¡Akane sensei!

- Tranquila Yukari. – respondió Akane bajando a la niña. – Ahora voy a atacarlo, huye lo más lejos que puedas. Y entrega esto a Nara Shikaku y ahora mi niña se valiente, cuida tu vida y se feliz.

- Sensei, no quiero una despedida. – lloraba Yukari. – No quiero… no quiero…

- No discutiré contigo, cuando te lo indique correrás lo más rápido que puedas. Recuerda no detenerte por nada y desconfía de todos. Tu objetivo es llegar a la aldea escondida de la Hoja.

Entre sollozos y lágrimas la pequeña asintió. Akane se incorporó y tras gritar "Ahora", inicio su pelea de la cual no estaba segura de salir bien librada. La niña corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pequeñas piernas; corrió por mucho tiempo y callo la mayor parte, sus rodillas estaban lastimadas, su rostro lleno de tierra y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

- Te mataré mujer y luego iré tras esa chiquilla. Tu sacrificio será en vano. – rio el ninja.

- Si moriré al menos me llevare una parte de ti conmigo. No te será tan fácil la pelea te lo aseguro.

Y sin más tregua la pelea inicio. Entre técnicas y kunais, la pelea fue subiendo de intensidad. La sangre corría por las heridas y las respiraciones se hicieron pesadas, pero la pelea seguía en marcha.

- Ríndete mujer y tal vez perdone tu vida.

- No lo hare. Jutsu… aro de hielo. – gritó Akane y el ninja contra el que peleaba quedaba inmovilizado. - Eso no durara mucho, tengo que darme prisa. – mordió su dedo y luego hizo un movimiento de manos, tras finalizar el movimiento toco el suelo. – Jutsu de invocación, sal de ahí Pahrous.

Un lobo gris de gran tamaño apareció. Que aulló a la mujer, Akane sonrió presintiendo que tal vez fuera la última vez que viera a su fiel amigo y este también lo presintió.

- Pahrou, viejo amigo te he invocado para alcances a un pequeña y la lleves a la aldea de la Hoja. Debes reconocerla, es Yukari; cuida de ella y amigo, fue un gusto combatir a tu lado.

Un aullido resonó en el lugar antes de que el lobo desapareciera. Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió el rostro de la kunoichi y luego frunció el seño a su enemigo.

- Gastare todo mi chakra en este último ataque, pero te derrotare. – sentenció Akane, sin sospechar lo que estaba por venir. Entonces sintió un dolor punzante en el costado derecho y comenzó a sentir que mareo.

- Eres una tonta, creías que me derrotarías tan fácil. Mujer deje que hicieras tu última jugada y gracias a ello me llevaras directo a esa mocosa. – dijo el ninja soltando retirándose de la kunoichi quien cayó en el suelo.

Yukari seguía corriendo, seguía llorando. El miedo comenzaba a entorpecer sus pasos, haciéndola caer pero la última vez había hecho que su brazo izquierdo se lastimara severamente y de su boca escapo un grito de dolor. Volvió su vista hacia su brazo lastimado, estaba cubierto de sangre un trozo de madera se había incrustado en él; había caído en la trampa de algún cazador. Intento quitar el trozo de madera pero todo resulto inútil, su fuerza no era la necesaria.

- Debo seguir huyendo… - musito Yukari con dolor.

Siguió corriendo e igual siguió cayendo. Sus pasos entorpecían cada vez más, estaba exhausta, asustada y lastimada. Justo estaba por volver a caer, cuando algo suave y peludo la detuvo su pequeño rostro sucio se sorprendido.

- ¡Pahrous san!

La llegada lobo provoco que las lagrimas volvieran a inundar el rostro de la pequeña. Tan pronto mojaron el bello pelaje gris del lobo, este giro su cabeza hacia la pequeña y comenzó a lamer su rostro.

- Lo siento, soy una total cobarde. Mientras mi sensei pelea yo estoy aquí llorando. –murmuraba Yukari intentando inútilmente detener el llanto. - Estoy segura de que Akane sensei te mando Pahrous san.

El lobo gruño con ferocidad, mostrando todos los dientes señal de que el enemigo se acercaba. Un kunai salió de entre los árboles, dando justo en el blanco, en la espalda de la niña. El lobo aulló e indico a la pequeña que subiera a su lomo, con sus últimas fuerzas Yukari subió.

Apenas Pahrous la sintió sobre de él, inicio su carrera hacia la aldea de la hoja. Su olfato le hizo saber que la pequeña estaba herida, su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse y el lobo supo que no contaba con mucho tiempo.

El ninja que había arrojado la kunai maldijo cuando el lobo inicio su partida y justo inicio el trayecto fue alcanzado por otro de sus compañeros.

- ¡Takashi senpai! Creí que había muerto tras la explosión

- Morimoto, eres un idiota si pensaste que moriría sin cumplir la misión. – dijo el ninja sonriendo con superioridad. – He logrado herir a la mocosa, aunque ha logrado escapar con la ayuda de un lobo.

- Maldita mujer, su invocación llego antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

- Descuida, el kunai que la hirió tenía un poderoso veneno. Este la atacara en 12 horas. – Takashi volvió a sonreír. – En verdad Sasori sensei era una genio.

- Pero y si logran encontrar el veneno, la mocosa podría vivir.

- Temari san, nunca dijo quien era el padre de la bastarda y ese es el único que podría salvarla. Sasori san, sabía muy bien como elaborar los mejores venenos y sobre todo que no fuera fácil eliminarlo.

*******

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Temari enfermera y para tranquilidad de Shikamaru ahora se encontraba mejor.

- Mujer problemática. – musitó Shikamaru viendo a la mujer que dormía a su lado. – Supongo que estás reuniendo fuerzas. – sabía de ante mano que en cuanto ella abriera los ojos iba a querer reanudar el viaje, sin hacer caso a las recomendaciones de Sakura.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – murmuro Temari abriendo los ojos.

- Me alegra que despertaras. Te dio un poco de fiebre, según Sakura tus defensas bajaron drásticamente debido al estrés. – explicó Shikamaru. – Yo también deseo encontrarla pero no crees que debemos asegurarnos de estar en óptimas condiciones.

- No puedes pedirme que pierda más el tiempo. – respondió Temari mientras se incorporaba. - No sabes la angustia que invade mi corazón desde que me entere de que seguía viva, no habrá momento de calma hasta que la tenga en mis brazos. Puedes intentar comprenderme ó es demasiado problemático para ti entender mi posición de madre.

- Pero mujer, estas débil y a ese ritmo avanzaremos lento. – trato Shikamaru de hacerla entender. – Hace dos días nos encontramos con mi padre y este nos confirmo que en ese lugar hay un orfanato. Temari, los niños no se irán de la noche a la mañana y si nuestra pequeña está ahí, nos reuniremos con ella.

- No me harás cambiar de idea, prefiero avanzar despacio, pero sentir que me acerco más a ella, que esperar aquí a recuperarme y estar con angustia de saber si me necesita. – una sonrisa de decisión apareció en sus labios y Shikamaru simplemente al verla supo que no ganaría aquella discusión.

- ¡Mendokusai!... creo que he perdido mujer pero al menos me permitirás llevarte en mi espalda, no avanzaremos más rápido pero en comparación que si te dejara sola.

- Muy bien señor, no quiero ofender su lado masculino. – Temari sonrió mientras subía a la espalda de su amado.

Y el viaje se reanudo. Aunque no iban a gran velocidad, el corazón de Temari estaba lejos de sentirse más sereno algo le decía que necesitaba llegar lo antes posible. Ahora podía entender aquellos sentimientos que en el pasado oprimían su corazón, era su instinto maternal.

La fragancia masculina de su hombre, comenzaba a sedarla y conducirla a un calmado sueño. Mientras tanto Shikamaru disfrutaba de poder tenerla tan cerca, si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría con esa mujer no le hubiera creído y sin embargo ahora no podría vivir sin ella.

El viaje continuo sin mayor problema, al menos dos horas; de pronto la paz fue interrumpida al escuchar una explosión cercana, Shikamaru se detuvo y Temari despertó.

- Maldición, hay un enfrentamiento cercano. – anunció Shikamaru.

- No se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso.

- No empieces mujer, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Mucho mejor, puedo combatir no te preocupes. – aseguro Temari.

Un ruido los puso en alerta y unos minutos después apareció un lobo gris, cojeaba y en su lomo reposaba un ser de pequeño tamaño.

- ¡Un lobo! – dijeron Shikamaru y Temari a una voz.

El lobo se detuvo al encontrarlos y se recostó en el suelo.

- Trae una pequeña y esta herida. – dijo Temari acercándose al animal. Con sumo cuidado tomo a la niña, su rostro palideció al sentirla un tanto fría. – Shikamaru esta niña está muy herida.

- El lobo también está herido pero nada grave. – Shikamaru tras revisar al lobo se acerco a su mujer. – Esta niña está muy mal, debemos ayudarla lo antes posible.

Yukari sentía débil pero un extraño calor, la hizo abrir los ojos. Una mujer le sonrió, su rostro era dulce y sus ojos de verde precioso y de pronto vio algo más, un hombre de extraño rostro, de cabello negro la miraba con preocupación. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Papá… por fin te encontré…

**Continuara…**


	5. Capitulo 5 “Un encuentro inesperado”

Hola a todos, de nuevo estoy aqui trayendoles una nueva actualización y espero que les guste.

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi amiga **Rose Hatake** que ayer fue su cumpleaños... amiguis te deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre.

A mi beta le mando un gran abrazo y gracias por toda su paciencia. A mi amiga Sabaku no Temari, tambien le agradezco su ayuda.

* * *

**Yukari**

**Por Amy Black**

**Capitulo 5 "Un encuentro inesperado"**

_Soy una princesa,_

_Buscando mí reino…_

_Pero de pronto,_

_La oscuridad me atrapo..._

_Tengo miedo,_

_Entonces la luz aparece_

_Y veo su rostro,_

_He encontrado al rey._

_¿Eres mi papá? _

Un túnel negro y al final una calida luz. ¿Debo ir a ella?

Yukari, no sentía más dolor... era más bien miedo por estar sola en aquella oscuridad. Una voz resonó en aquella penumbra.

"_... nosotros vamos a cuidarte... vas a estar bien"_

Era una voz femenina, que le daba tanta tranquilidad que sentía que podía dejar atrás su miedo, era tan dulce como la más rica golosina. _"Mami"_

"_... estas a salvo con nosotros..."_

Aquella segunda voz fue masculina, tan calida que se podía sentir cobijada, tan varonil y segura que le daba tanta seguridad. _"Papi"_

Fueron las voces las que la motivaron a acercarse a la luz. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz le lastimaba. Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose y alcanzo a ver unas siluetas.

- Shikamaru, ha vuelto en si. – Temari sonreía, habían pasado la noche en vela cuidando de ella.

- Es buena señal, aunque procura que no se mueva mucho. La herida fue algo profunda y podría abrirse de nuevo. – Shikamaru se acerco trayendo un poco de agua. Tendría sed luego de haber tenido fiebre tan alta.

Las siluetas comenzaron a volverse nítidas. Fue entonces que vio a una mujer, su sonrisa era dulce y sus ojos era color verde; pero fue el hombre quien llamo más su atención, su rostro parecía cansado, su cabello era negro estaba recogido en una coleta. Yukari sonrió al verlo.

- ¡Papá!...

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la pareja, tanto o más que la primera vez que la escucharon de sus labios. Pobre pequeña, escapando herida sobre el lomo de un lobo en la mitad del bosque y un Ninja siguiéndola con la intención de matarla.

- Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien. – murmuraba Temari, tomando con una de sus manos el vaso con agua que le ofrecía Shikamaru. – Debes tener sed, toma un poco.

Ver aquella escena le resulto conmovedora a Shikamaru, fue como ver el retrato perfecto de su familia. Temari se veía tan maternal, que le parecía extraño y aquella pequeña tan frágil. Actuaban como madre e hija, ahora más que antes deseaba encontrar a su pequeña. Le hubiese gustado que ella lo fuera, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía que no lo fuera, no porque tuviera algo malo simplemente no deseaba que hija hubiese pasado por todo aquello.

- ¿Cómo te sientes linda? – preguntó Temari, apartándole del rostro un mechón rebelde.

- Me siento bien. – respondió Yukari con timidez pero sin apartar su vista de Shikamaru. – Te pareces mucho a mi papá. – señalo.

- Oh en verdad, y dime pequeña... ¿Quién es tu padre? – preguntó Shikamaru sin poder evitar curiosidad. - ¿Y que fue lo que te paso? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Yukari bajo la mirada con tristeza, todos habían muerto por salvarla. – Mi papá, es el mejor del mundo... él... – pero de pronto la niña callo. ¿Estaría bien confiar en ellos? La habían salvado pero y… si todo era un plan. Su respiración se agito con aquel pensamiento. No sabía si debía responder y sin embargo le costó menos de un minuto pensar su respuesta.

- Mi papá, es el mejor de todo el mundo, el más fuerte. Él es un shinobi de la aldea de la Hoja, salió a una misión y yo no quería que se fuera, lo desobedecí y lo seguí pero me perdí... - Yukari puso cara triste para darle veracidad a su historia. - Y me encontré a unos ninjas enemigos...

Temari no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello, pues para cualquier niña su padre es el mejor. Eso le hizo recordar su infancia y la imagen que solía tener de su padre, cuando aun vivía su madre. Por su parte Shikamaru, comenzó a pensar en quien podría ser el padre de la pequeña por lo que se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Y cómo es tu padre?

- Él tiene el cabello negro y unos ojos dulces... - Yukari comenzó a sentir que la voz se le quebraba. Debía a toda costa ir a la Hoja o perdería de nuevo a su padre. - ... siempre me sonríe y me dice que sea valiente... y... lo extraño mucho... él... - pero no pudo terminar de hablar, el hecho de recordar a Shikaku la hizo llorar y aferrarse a la yukata de Temari.

- Tranquila chiquita... veras que pronto estarás con él. - dijo Temari consolando a la niña. Pobrecita realmente se sentía demasiado afligida, era tan pequeña. Poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida. - Tus padres deben estar tan tristes como tú por no estar contigo... no te desanimes, nosotros te ayudaremos. - susurro mientras sonreía con cierta tristeza.

- ¡Temari!... no podemos ayudar a la niña. - Shikamaru se sintió un poco mal tras decir aquello y ver la mirada molesta de su amada. - No me lo tomes a mal... pero ¿qué pasará con nuestra hija?

- Entiendo Shikamaru, tu preocupación es igual a la mía pero quiero que entiendas. Si nuestra pequeña se encontrara en una situación como esta, ¿No te gustaría que alguien la ayudara a volver con nosotros? - respondió Temari acariciando el cabello de la pequeña, que ahora dormía en su regazo.

- Claro que me gustaría que alguien la ayudara. - dijo Shimamaru observando a la niña. – Pero esta pequeña me hace sentir inquieto. ¿De qué estaría huyendo?

- Deja de guiarte por tu cabeza y hazlo con el corazón. – Temari sonrió al hombre frente a ella. – Mi corazón me dice la ayude y que la proteja. ¿Qué te dice a ti?

- Mujeres siempre tan sentimentales. – bufo Shikamaru por lo bajo. – Me sorprende que una guerrera como tu se guie por su instinto y no por la razón.

- Hombres, nunca entenderán el corazón de una madre. Antes te hubiera dicho que la lleváramos a la población más cercana y continuáramos nuestra misión, pero no ahora que mi corazón se fija en cada pequeño y busca en sus rostros, la sonrisa, la mirada, el gesto que haría mi pequeña. – la mirada de Temari se hablando mientras hablaba.

- Temari… - musitó Shikamaru tomando la mano de su mujer. – Tienes razón… tal vez perdamos un par de días, pero ¿qué opinas si la llevamos a la aldea?. - sugirió acercándose a ellas. – Tengo curiosidad por saber ¿Quién es su padre?, tal vez sea uno de mis amigos... después de todo no los he visto en algunos años. - su mano acaricio el rostro de Temari y luego lo hizo con el de la pequeña. - El tenerla con nosotros me hace sentir como si estuviéramos con nuestra hija.

- Yo también siento lo mismo.

* * *

Varias horas pasaron antes de que Yukari volviera abrir sus ojos, su olfato fue atrapado por un delicioso aroma y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que moría de hambre. Trato de incorporarse, pues estaba recostada boca abajo pero al intentar hacerlo una punzada de dolor la hizo gritar.

- No te muevas linda, tu herida aun no sana. – dijo Temari preocupada mientras la ayudaba a sentarse. – No puedes hacer movimientos bruscos.

- Pero me duele mucho. – respondió Yukari entre lágrimas. – Además yo… quiero hacer pipi… - dijo lo último sumamente colorada. – También probar eso que huele tan rico.

Shikamaru las vio alejarse y continuo observando las nubes mientras su mente divagaba entre los rostros de sus amigos y el de Yukari. ¿Quién podría ser su padre? Aquella pregunta se negaba a abandonar su cabeza.

- … mmm… que problemático… hasta ahora solo tengo dos candidatos y es absurdo que sean cualquiera de ellos…

"… _Mi papá es el mejor de todo el mundo..."_

Aquellas palabras de Yukari regresaron a su mente. ¿Y si su hija pensaba lo mismo de él? ¿Podría ser un buen padre? ¿Podría darle todo lo que ella necesitará? Ante aquellos cuestionamientos un ligero temblor lo invadió. Madurar y crecer eran más problemáticos de lo que hubiera imaginado. Sus ojos volvieron a mirar las nubes.

Minutos más tarde sintió como alguien se acurrucaba a su lado, dejo sus pensamientos y sus queridas nubes. Y su mirada se encontró con los tiernos ojos de Temari, quien acomodaba dulcemente a la niña a su lado.

- Shikamaru… vaya vago… no puedo dejarte un solo momento porque de inmediato comienzas a holgazanear. – regaño Temari, tratando de sonar enfadada pero la risa le gano.

- Pero mujer, de esta manera me amas… - respondió Shikamaru cínicamente.

- Detesto cuando tienes razón… pero por la niña intenta ser más activo… que ejemplo le estas dando…

Una ligera risa invadió de pronto el ambiente, ambos adultos se giraron en torno a la pequeña que reía.

- Son muy graciosos… - dijo Yukari.

- Te parecemos graciosos… - dijo Temari con sorpresa.

- Se quieren mucho… puedo verlo. Su hijita de seguro desearía ya estar con ustedes… yo, ya quiero estar con mi papito.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes de nuestra hija? – preguntó Shikamaru.

- Temari san me contó que la buscan, deseo que la encuentren pronto. – respondió Yukari melancólica, pues imaginaba a una niña como ella en espera de sus papás tal y como ella lo hacía antes de conocer a Shikaku san. – Lamento quitarles tiempo de viaje.

- No te preocupes nena. Ahora trata de descansar un poco en lo que se termina de cocinar el estofado. – dijo Temari. – Y Shikamaru, procura no dormirte y cuida a Yukari.

- Hai hai…

- Con un hai es suficiente… - reprendió Temari, antes de dirigirse a la olla que estaba en el fuego.

Shikamaru no puedo evitar sentirse vagamente familiar y aquel sentimiento lo inquieto. ¿Se sentiría igual con su hija?

Temari comenzó a cantar una vieja melodía aprendida de su difunta madre, cuando ella esperaba a Gaara. Durante su embarazo la había cantado todo el tiempo pero había dejado de hacerlo tras creer que su niña había muerto.

"… _eres como el sol _

_que hace brillar hasta la luna, _

_cuando estas feliz _

_como tú risa no hay ninguna… _

_una en un millón..._

_eres mezcla de ternura e ilusión…_

_Carita de ángel sonrisa de cristal… _

_carita de ángel quisiera adivinar, _

_como es que haces tú _

_para lograr que el mundo gire al ritmo de tu corazón no te imaginas cuanto es que te quiero yo… _

_Carita de ángel…" **(1)**_

Yukari por su parte comenzó a dormirse, arrullada porque aquella canción que vagamente le resultaba familiar y lograba alejar sus miedos. Una sensación de protección la cobijo y sintió como una suave caricia. Era como saber que su llegada era deseada y anhelada. Su mente la conducía a recuerdos muy lejanos, que ella misma no sabía interpretar.

- Mamita… - susurro Yukari entre sueños.

_Corría el viento y golpeaba su tierno rostro infantil. Las risas escapan de su boca como la más tierna melodía, era feliz en medio de aquel jardín. Se dejo caer para ser acariciada por el césped y sus ojos se sorprendieron cuando una mariposa se detuvo sobre su nariz. _

_- Hola mariposita... ¿cómo estás?_

_La mariposa emprendió su vuelo, provocando que la pequeña la siguiera con la mirada. Se levanto y trato de alcanzarla pero hubo algo que llamo aun más su atención. Giro su cuerpecito y se encontró con dos figuras lejanas, que susurraban no le costo trabajo saber de quienes se trataba._

_- ¡Mami!...¡Papi! – musitó._

_Corrió con todas sus fuerzas en su dirección pero por más que lo intentaba, se alejaban cada vez más. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, el miedo comenzó a entorpecer sus pasos, haciéndola caer._

_- ¡Mami!...¡Papi! – gritó Yukari con desesperación. – No se vayan.... no me dejen solita, tengo miedo.... MAMÁ... PAPÁ..._

_Pero ellos siguieron alejándose sin reparar en las suplicas de la pequeña, que seguía cayendo tratando de darles alcance. _

_- No se vayan... no me dejen..._

_- No llores mi niña... no estás sola. – respondió una voz tras ella. – Nosotros siempre estamos contigo, cuidándote. – era dulce y tierna aquella voz, como la de Temari san._

_- Nunca te dejaremos. No llores mi dulce flor del desierto. – esa voz era más varonil, justo como la de Shikamaru san. – Las niñas fuertes no lloran._

_Y entonces sintió un calido abrazo, sus padres la abrazaban y la hacían sentirse segura. El viento volvió a soplar, llevándose con el a sus padres y la luz cegó sus ojos.... había despertado._

- Vamos Temari, incluso para mi es muy problemático... – murmuró Shikamaru fastidiado. – No sería mejor apresurarnos a la Aldea.

- No, no arriesgaremos a la pequeña a una infección solo porque al señor le parece problemático tratar de hacer un refugio mas grande... pronto comenzará a llover. – regaño Temari.

- Bueno y que tiene de malo tratar de llegar a la aldea, estamos tan cerca y calculo que la lluvia llegaría durante la noche.

- Ya te lo dije Nara, no voy a arriesgar a la niña a una infección ó que su herida vuelva a abrirse, solo porque el señor le tiene miedo a la lluvia.

- Mujer problemática... en fin si ya estas dispuesta a viajar, podríamos usar alguna cueva como refugio ó tienes algún problema con eso.

- No tengo ningún problema, pero no creo que haya una cueva por aquí genio. – dijo Temari sonriendo. – Así que mueve tu trasero y ayúdame a hacer una casa de campaña más grande.

Yukari sonrió al escuchar todo aquello y cerró sus ojos con la intensión de seguir oyendo.

- ¿Crees que lo haremos bien? – preguntó Shikamaru de pronto. – Es tan fácil con ella pero será lo mismo cuando tengas a nuestra hija.

- No lo sé. Espero que donde sea que este, se encuentre bien. – respondió Temari con cierto pesar. – Quisiera tenerla conmigo.

- Yo también quisiera que lo estuviera. Cuando estemos los tres juntos, podré respirar con tranquilidad... seremos una familia y te prometo no dejarte nunca más... – dijo Shikamaru abrazando a Temari.

- Oh Shikamaru, ya quisiera estrecharla entre mis brazos... – dijo Temari entre sollozos.

Aquellas palabras estremecieron a Yukari. Ellos sufrían por su hija y ella sufría por sus padres, porque no habían sido ellos los padres que siempre espero. Lágrimas escaparon humedeciendo su rostro. Que derecho tenía ella en postergar más el encuentro entre ellos y su hijita.

- No soy mala... quisiera quedarme con ellos pero no son mis papitos – se dijo así misma. – No son mi papitos... los míos se olvidaron de mí, solo tengo a mi papito y debo ir con él... pero ¿qué debo hacer?

Pensó en muchas maneras de escapar, pero todas concluían en que sería encontrada. Debía intentarlo aunque fueran pocas las posibilidades. Abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse con la pareja besándose.

Dio un fuerte suspiro y trato de serenarse. Un punzada de dolor proveniente de su espalda la hizo fruncir el seño, aun así logro girarse.

- Se están besando sus bocas... – dijo Yukari con picardía. – Nunca había visto uno en persona.

Shikamaru y Temari, se separaron sorprendidos antes aquellas palabras. Sus rostros enrojecieron levemente, como un par de adolescentes siendo descubiertos.

- Yukari, no debes moverte. – reprendió Temari acercándose a la niña.

- Deberías hacer caso pequeña, no me gustaría tener que reprenderte por no hacer caso. Es problemático. – añadió Shikamaru.

- Lo siento. – dijo Yukari apenada ó fingía estarlo. – Pero quería ir hacer pipi...

Yukari y Temari se alejaron un poco del campamento. Una vez que hubo terminado la pequeña con la ayuda de Temari, le dijo.

- Temari san, ¿Cómo conociste a Shikamaru san?

- Bueno cariño, tuvimos una manera muy peculiar de conocernos pero tras haberlo hecho siempre de alguna u otra manera terminábamos juntos. Aun eres pequeña para entenderlo.

- Y ¿tenias muchos amigos masculinos?

- Tenía unos cuantos, ¿por qué de pronto eres tan curiosa pequeña?

- Lo siento, mi mami también dice que son muy curiosa... – respondió Yukari sabiendo que mentía pero todo era parte de su plan. – Mi mamá es como tú, muy bonita.

- Ay pequeña...

- Shikamaru san, es un hombre masculino muy guapo pero nunca lo he visto reírse, mi papá tiene una linda sonrisa... ¿También es problemático reír? A veces me cuesta hacerlo pero debes en cuando lo hago, Akane sensei solía decir que en ocasiones la mejor arma es una sonrisa. Particularmente encuentro interesante ganarle a Mamoru sensei en Shogi... y ver como se enoja pero sonriéndole se le quitaba el enojo y... – de pronto Yukari guardo silencio, había cometido un error... no debía hablar de más.

- ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? – preguntó Temari desconcertada.

- Nada, solo que las nubes se me hicieron bonitas... aunque se ven algo irritadas, tal vez porque hoy no pude hablar con ellas... – respondió Yukari cambiando el tema.

- Problemático, Shogi... nubes...tal vez la presencia de Shikamaru la este afectando ... – pensó Temari sin dejar de ver a Yukari.

- Mejor vamos con Shikamaru san, no vaya a decir que nosotras mujeres femeninas somos problemáticas.... – dijo Yukari entre risas.

Al regresar al campamento Shikamaru no se encontraba solo, un Ninja lo acompañaba. Yukari pudo ver sobre su frente la banda de su aldea y al reconocer el símbolo con lagrimas en los ojos grito.

**- ¡PAPÁ!**

Continuara...

(1) Cancion interpretada por Tatiana, de nombre Carita de Angel.


	6. Capitulo 6 “¿Infidelidad?”

**Hola de nuevo... si lo sé, me he tardado hoy más que antes en actualizar y cualquier excusa esta de más pero en verdad que los problemas reales me apartan de la fantasía, intentare que no me agobien tanto y poder actualizar más seguido en fin espero les guste como ha quedado el capitulo. Con cariño para todos ustedes...**

* * *

**Yukari**

**Por Amy Black**

**Capitulo 6 "¿Infidelidad?"**

_Es un sueño encontrarte_

_te abrazare a cada instante_

_y mi amor te daré con cada beso._

_Hoy he dejado de tener miedo._

_Hoy no estaré solita._

_Hoy por fin te he encontrado._

_Pero algo pasa_

_y la calma se va_

_las nubes negras vuelven aparecer._

_No te vayas…. Porque vuelvo a temer._

- ¡PAPÁ! - gritó Yukari, mientras se liberaba del abrazo de la rubia mujer y búsqueda del refugio paternal. Sus palabras sorprendieron a todos pero en especial a una mujer.

Yoshino Nara miró a su hijo y después a la pequeña, de cabellos negros y mirada cancina. Entonces comprendió que esa era la sorpresa de la que hablaba su marido. Era abuela. Con aquella afirmación sus ojos brillaron, su sonrisa se contrajo pero todo cambio en un instante cuando miro que la niña corría hacia su padre y no ese no era su hijo.

Shikamaru, se sorprendió casi al mismo instante que su madre y su mente de inmediato pensó más allá. Su rostro lejos de mostrar asombro mostro enojo y decepción.

Temari permanecía absorta a los pensamientos que en esos momentos invadían la mente de madre e hijo. No entendía porque Yukari abrazaba a Shikaku Nara y se aferraba él pero pronto lo entendió todo.

- Tenía tanto miedo. La casa se quemo, mi oka san no la vi pero Akane chan me dijo que había muerto y que debía huir. – dijo la niña entre lágrimas. – Mientras corría sentí un fuerte dolor en mi espalda pero ahora papito, ya no tendré miedo.

Shikaku consoló a la pequeña entre sus brazos, ella podía enternecer su áspero corazón, el cual latía con premura y se contraía al sentir toda su tristeza. – No te preocupes mi niña, ya estoy aquí. – dijo el Nara sin romper el abrazo.

Aquellas palabras fueron la confirmación de su temor. ¡Ese hijo de…! La había engañado y peor a un, pretendía que ella pensará lo contrario cuando ante sus ojos tenía la prueba de la infidelidad. Apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus uñas comenzaron a lastimar su piel y el velo de la irá comenzó a cegar su buena disposición.

Shikamaru estaba absorto ante aquella escena, no podía simplemente creer que el hombre que tanto admiraba fuera protagonista. Su padre siempre había sido su ejemplo, la rectitud y sobre todo la clase de hombre que él deseaba ser. Como hijo no podía creer aquel engaño, pero como hombre podía entenderlo; giro su mirada hacia su madre la conocía demasiado bien para saber esta por explotar, una vez más giro su mirada hacia su mujer.

Temari por su parte miraba con dulzura a la pequeña, ahora entendiendo a que se debía su cariño por ella y se preguntaba. _¿Sentiré lo mismo con mi hija?_ Un sentimiento de vacio volvió apoderarse de ella pero entonces antes de se volviera más fuerte sintió una mano apretar la suya recordándole que no estaba sola.

- ¡Nara Shikaku! ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? – exigió Yoshino, su voz estaba alterada y su mirada atemorizaba.

- Querida. – dijo Shikaku sonriendo mientras rompía el abrazo y se dirigía hacia la iracunda mujer. – No es lo que parece.

- Acaso crees que soy una estúpida. Esa chiquilla no es más que la confirmación de tu traición. – Yoshino finalmente había sacado las palabras que quemaban su interior.

- Mujer no es lo estas pensando. – dijo Shikaku en voz calmada, sabiendo que le esperaba una larga conversación con su amada mujer. – Esta niña es… - sin embargo sus palabras quedaron inconclusas pues Yoshino se había encargado. Su mano había impactado la mejilla de su esposo.

Yukari miro asustada la escena pues no comprendía porque aquella mujer actuaba de esa manera y luego simplemente comenzaba a llorar mientras su "padre" intentaba abrazarla, recibiendo golpes por cada intento. _¿Es mi culpa?_ Pensó la pequeña.

Shikamaru había sido testigo de infinidad de regaños de su madre hacia su padre, pero está era diferente a todas las demás. Sabía que a su padre le esperaría mucho antes de que su madre cediera a escucharlo, suspiro cansadamente mientras masajeaba su sien. _"Todo estará bien."_ Le susurro Temari apretando aun más fuerte su mano.

_- __Es mi culpa. _– Se repetía nuevamente Yukari sintiéndose nuevamente extraña. – _El mundo de los adultos es muy problemática, aun así debo ayudar a papá._ – se dijo la pequeña mientras avanzaba hacia la pareja con la convicción de que debía hacer algo. – Mamá… papá no te ha contado sobre mí, deja que yo lo haga. – una sonrisa pura se dibujo en sus labios mientras abrazaba a Yoshino.

Sin embargo los adultos suelen actuar más por sus impulsos en momentos de enojo.

Yoshino dirigió una mirada severa a la pequeña, sabía que no era su culpa sin embargo el sentimiento de enfado la cegó. Aparto toscamente a la pequeña de ella haciéndola caer al suelo, luego volvió su mirada a su marido. Yukari sintió como su corazón se estremecía pues nunca antes la había despreciado de aquella manera.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Temari a la niña acercándose pero fue abruptamente detenida.

- Déjala no le ha pasado nada. – dijo Shikamaru bruscamente sin mirar a la niña. – Puede ser mi hermana y debería ser más afectuoso pero por el momento no me apetece ser de otra manera.

- Pero Shikamaru…. – Temari estaba sorprendida por las palabras de su amado. – Ella es tan solo una niña, no deberías hablarle así.

- No pelearemos por ella ahora, lo importante es que mis padres aclaren su situación lo antes posible para que nosotros podamos iniciar nuestra búsqueda. – respondió Shikamaru sin dejar de ver a sus padres.

Yukari sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sentía un dolor en el pecho se sentía muy sola. Por su culpa, su "papá" tenía problemas, Shikamaru estaba enfadado con ella y su nueva "mamá" parecía no quererla cerca, solo Temari le mostraba afecto pero de igual manera no quería ocasionarle problemas.

_- No debería estar aquí. Mis papás reales no me quisieron, fui una tonta pensando que unos nuevos me querrían. __Adiós papito, no te olvidare_. – pensó Yukari retrocediendo un poco.

- Vamos Nara Shikaku, ¿Qué explicación me darás? – reclamaba Yoshino aun con lagrimas en sus ojos. - ¿Qué mentira vas a contarme?

- Mujer, ¿crees que sería capaz de engañarte? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te conté sobre la pequeña?

- ¡Mentiras! Todo lo que me dijiste no son más con eso. Esa niña es tan parecida, como puedes seguir negándolo. – lloraba Yoshino mientras apretaba los puños. – Pero no seré como esas mujeres que se marcha sin esperar explicaciones, quiero saberlo todo Nara Shikaku. – su voz sonó con firmeza.

- Padre, se que este es asunto solo tuyo y de mi madre así que nosotros nos retiramos debemos…

- No hijo, creo necesario que tú y Temari estén aquí mientras cuento todo lo referente a la pequeña Yukari. – dijo Shikaku con seriedad. – Solo pido no ser interrumpido mientras hablo. Temari, te considero parte de esta familia así que no te sientas incomoda.

- No se preocupe por ello. – responde Temari viendo fijamente a Shikaku.

* * *

Yukari aprovechando aquella distracción se oculto tras los matorrales, seco sus lágrimas y dando un fuerte suspiro huyo de aquel lugar. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y no sabía el por qué pero importaba. Su respiración no tardo mucho en agitarse, no quería detenerse porque temía ser encontrada. Sin embargo su débil condición poco ayudaba, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y el ardor en su espalda a incrementarse; finalmente se detuvo.

_- No quiero estar sola. Tengo frío y se está poniendo oscuro. Tengo miedo._ – pensaba Yukari mientras sentía mojada su espalda. Cerro sus ojos pues comenzaba a sentirse muy cansada y deseaba dormir; extrañamente sintió algo tibio y cálido, sintió como el aire golpeaba su rostro. Abrió los ojos y vio la imagen borrosa de un hombre. - _¿Quién eres?_ – se preguntó.

- … Ya te tengo… - dijo el hombre sonriendo.

* * *

- … por orden del Hokage mi equipo fue enviado a una aldea al norte de Konoha que hace frontera con el país del viento. En dicha aldea existe un viejo orfanato donde esperan los niños a sus padres tras ser separados de ellos en la guerra, por circunstancias fuera de nuestro control terminamos ayudando en ese lugar y fue la primera vez que vi a la pequeña Yukari. Estaba en la entrada de la vieja casona cuando la vi pasar presurosa corriendo bajo la lluvia, hubo algo que me hizo seguirla.

_- No debía un__a chiquilla como tu correr bajo la lluvia podrías resfriarte. – dijo una voz gruesa saliendo detrás de un árbol._

_- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó la niña con curiosidad. – Y ¿Qué es eso? – dijo señalando el artefacto arriba de ella._

_- Es una especie de sombrilla de sombra, que te ha protegido de la lluvia. – respondió el hombre deshaciendo su jutsu y aquello sobre Yukari desapareció._

_- ¿Sombrilla? Más bien parecía una araña aplastada… - dijo Yukari riendo provocando que el hombre riera también._

_- Me recuerdas a mi hijo, precisamente él dijo lo mismo en una ocasión._

_- Su hijo debe ser muy listo... – dijo Yukari entre risas._

_- Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras pequeña, deberías reír siempre. – comentó el hombre mientras la pequeña se sonrojaba._

_- ¿Me vio mientras lloraba?_

_- Descuida pequeña, todos hemos llorado alguna vez; generalmente yo lo hago cuando mi querida esposa me reprende. – susurro el hombre. – Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?_

_- Me llamo Yukari, y ¿usted?_

_- Mi nombre es Nara Shikaku y es un placer conocerte linda. – dijo Shikaku sin entender aun que le había hecho ir tras la niña cuando la vio correr, solo sintió una opresión en el pecho y sin más había ido hacía ella. El verla llorando de aquella manera le había recordado a su querida esposa, Yoshino; una mujer dura pero indiscutiblemente frágil y más cuando se trataba de su retoño._

_- Su peinado se parece al de una piña… es gracioso, me gusta. – murmuró Yukari aun con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_- Es el halago más raro que he recibido, gracias linda. – respondió Shikaku sintiéndose extraño. – Será mejor volver, no me gustaría que te enfermeras._

- Y desde aquel momento la pequeña me seguía y yo comencé a quererla. Como no hacerlo si en ocasiones me recordaba a ti Yoshino y otras veces a Shikamaru. En pocas palabras estaba embobado con tan tierna criatura. Al finalizar nuestra misión solicite la custodia de la pequeña.

_- Shizuru san... – musitó Shikaku Nara que había permanecido en un rincón. – Quisiera pedirle un favor, podría otorgarme la custodia de la pequeña Yukari._

_- ¡Shikaku! – dijeron Chota y Inoichi, sorprendidos de las palabras de su compañero._

_- Me gustaría llevarla conmigo a casa, en este poco tiempo le he tomado un cariño especial. Si usted me lo permitiera, mi esposa y yo seríamos los padres que necesita esa pequeña. – dijo Shikaku viendo serenamente a la mujer._

_Aquella confesión tomo por sorpresa a Shizuru, en parte porque le recordaba el hecho que debía encontrarle un hogar a la pequeña y por otro lado el hombre que tenía enfrente, conocía muy poco de él como para confiarle a Yukari._

_- Se lo que debe estar pensando, Shizuru san. – Shikaku sonrió mientras dirigía su mirada primero hacia sus compañeros y luego a la mujer. - ¿Cómo puede saber la clase de hombre que soy? ¿Cómo pretendo llevarme a una niña que apenas conozco?... yo se lo explicaré..._

_Shikaku tomó asiento frente a Shizuru y tras sonreír perezosamente continuo._

_- Los hombres que están aquí, me conocen de toda la vida y ellos pueden decirle la clase de hombre que soy. En la aldea de la hoja, me espera mi mujer con la que llevo varios años, tengo un único hijo que ha estas alturas ha decidido su camino y no dudo que tarde en tener su propia familia. Decirle que siempre desee otro hijo no sería sincero, pero tal vez ahora que me acerco al ocaso deseo de nuevo sentir que alguien depende aún de mi vitalidad. Esa pequeña ha llenado el hueco que mi hijo dejara al crecer, es por eso que reitero mi deseo de hacerla parte de mi familia. – dijo Shikaku cruzando los brazos._

_- Agradezco su sinceridad. – dijo Shizuru sonriendo. – He visto el acercamiento de Yukari con usted, luego de la partida de su amiga Misato. Y créame que le soy sincera al decirle que no tengo los argumentos para negarle su petición... sin embargo no puedo pasar por alto los requisitos. Es necesaria la presencia de su esposa para adopción._

_- Lo entiendo perfectamente. – una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del Nara. – Y volveré con mi esposa para hacer todo legalmente._

- Me marche de esa aldea con el firme propósito de volver contigo Yoshino, para que Yukari estuviera con nosotros.

- No… todo esto deber ser una mentira. Esa niña es muy parecida a ti, es tu hija y te niegas aceptarlo. – reclamo Yoshino.

- Preguntémosle a la pequeña y luego podremos… - pero Shikaku se queda absorto, la niña no está por ninguna parte. - ¿Dónde está Yukari?

Temari sintió una opresión en su pecho. Yukari no estaba por ninguna parte y peor aún estaba herida.

- Iré a buscarla. – dijo Shikaku rápidamente. – Ustedes permanezcan en este lugar por si aparece.

- Voy con usted, también estoy preocupada por la pequeña. – agregó Temari.

Shikaku y Temari desaparecieron dejando a madre e hijo con un terrible sentimiento de culpa. Habían pasado varios minutos cuando escucharon un ruido de entre los arbustos, una gran lobo blanco apareció y sobre su lomo una mujer yacía herida.

- Tu de nuevo… - Shikamaru logro reconocer al animal, era el mismo que había traído a Yukari. Se acerco de inmediato para bajar a la mujer, estaba muy herida pero viva. – Madre, debemos ayudarla.

El bosque suele ser muy engañoso y más cuando los rayos de sol llegan al suelo. Temari se sentía desesperada era como si algo le dijera que la niña estaba en problemas; Shikaku por su parte estaba muy preocupado, esa pequeña se había vuelto muy importante para él en tan poco tiempo. Dos horas más tarde tuvieron que detener su búsqueda y volver al campamento, la noche se había puesto en su contra. Al llegar al campamento descubrieron que tenían una visita, Shikaku la reconoció de inmediato.

- ¡Akane san!

La mujer abrió sus ojos con debilidad y sonrió. Yoshino permanecía a la expectativa. Temari por su parte corrió a los brazos de su amado, necesitaba su apoyo.

- No tuvimos suerte. Shikamaru me preocupa mucho la niña.

- Tranquila amor, mañana a primera hora la iremos a buscar. – Shikamaru la abrazo con fuerza. – Te lo prometo.

- Akane san, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó Shikaku a la mujer y todos volcaron su atención a ellos.

- Fuimos atacados poco después de que ustedes se marcharan. Yo huí con Yukari pero alguien se puso en nuestro camino y tuve que enviar a la niña sola. Quería que llegara a salvo a la hoja. – explico Akane.

- Disculpe señorita, podría decirnos ¿Cuál es su relación con mi esposo? – preguntó Yoshino sin poder evitarlo pero los celos la consumían. - ¿Es Yukari su hija?

- ¡Yoshino! – dijo Shikaku con leve molestia por los cuestionamientos de su mujer.

- No se preocupe Nara san, supongo que ella es su esposa. – dijo Akane mirando al shinobi.

- Seguiré la búsqueda. – Shikaku volvió a incorporarse, no se sentía tranquilo sabiendo que la niña estaba sola en el bosque.

- Iré contigo padre. Temari volveré en un rato podrías…

- No intentes dejarme atrás Nara, voy con ustedes y no acepto una negativa. – dijo Temari con firmeza.

- Pero mi madre podría…

- No se preocupen por mí, yo cuidaré a la joven. – añadió Yoshino mirando a su esposo. Un instante después solo quedaban ella y la kunoichi. – Siento mucho mis cuestionamientos de antes pero en verdad deseo saber la respuesta.

- Entiendo y responderé sus preguntas pero debo antes contarle cómo fue que llego la pequeña con nosotros. Mis compañeros y yo veníamos de una aldea lejana, llegamos aún pequeño pueblo entre las naciones del viento y el fuego. Nos encargamos de un orfanatorio donde eran dejados los pequeños cuyos padres habían ido a la guerra; fue una mañana tranquila cuando encontré a una mujer herida y en sus brazos traía una bebe. – Akane endureció sus facciones ante el recuerdo de aquella joven. – No sobrevivió la noche y nos dejo encargo a la pequeña Yukari.

- ¿Quién era esa mujer? – preguntó Yoshino. Suponía que era ella la madre de la niña.

- No supimos su nombre solo que pertenecía a la aldea de la arena. Supimos que la niña se llamaba Yukari ya que estaba escrito el deseo de su madre en una carta escondida entre las ropas de la pequeña.

- Entonces ¿esa mujer era su madre?

- En inicio creímos que lo era, hasta que leímos aquella carta. Yukari había sido sacada de la aldea de su madre tras su nacimiento, alguien deseaba que muriera. – dijo Akane con un gesto de dolor. – Por largo tiempo creímos que vendrían sus padres por ella y malamente le pasamos esa creencia pero todo cambio tras conocer a Nara san.

- Pobre niña. Imagino que mi marido debió volverse alguien querido para ella. – musitó Yoshino evadiendo la mirada pues sentía culpa por cómo había alejado a la pequeña cuando la había abrazado. – Me llamo mamá… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - ¡Oh, mi niña!

* * *

Lejos de ahí un hombre ingresaba a su casa, estaba apurado y preocupado en su regazo descansaba una niña. Se apuro en recostarla sobre la cama y comenzó a buscar un poco de medicina pues la pequeña ardía en fiebre.

- Querido, te esperaba más tarde. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó una joven mujer al ver la inquietud de su marido.

- Amor, a mi retorno a la aldea encontré una pequeña herida y la he traído a la casa. ¿Podrías revisarla?

La joven mujer no perdió un instante más y se dirigió a la habitación, donde la pequeña yacía en la cama. El joven ninja se puso a lado de su esposa, la admiraba por su devoción por aquellos que sufrían era afortunado por estar casado con una linda kunoichi medico.

- ¿Quién puede lastimar a una pequeña de esa manera?

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – pregunta el joven.

- Tiene una herida de cuidado en la espalda, tiene mucha fiebre y eso es lo que me preocupa.

- Mamí… papí… - dijo la pequeña abriendo los ojos. – Sabia que si era una niña buena vendrían por mí.

Aquellas palabras enternecieron al joven matrimonio, ya que deseaban desde hace tiempo tener un hijo.

- No te preocupes mi niña, estarás bien yo voy a cuidarte. – dijo la kunoichi acariciando su frente.

- Mamí… ahora ya no tengo miedo.

- Nena. ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó el joven.

- Ay papi lo olvidaste… soy Yukari…

**Continuara…**


	7. Capitulo 7 Una nueva familia

**Hola a todos! Espero no esten muy enojados por la tardanza pero el estar trabajando con mi primera novela me toma más tiempo pero no olvido mis queridos fics y poco a poco los voy avanzando. Gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Yukari**

**Por Amy Black**

**Capitulo 7 "Una nueva familia"**

_Tengo miedo._

_Hoy estoy sola de nuevo_

_Mis sueños se perdieron_

_Volví a perder a mi papito._

_Kami sama cuídame_

_Kami sama protégeme_

_Estrellita que me miras_

_Protege a mi papito,_

_Y a su esposa,_

_A Temari san y a Shikamaru san._

**Casa Akimichi**

- Cariño, ¿Cómo sigue? ¿Aún tiene fiebre? – preguntó Chouji a su esposa, la preocupación se notaba en su rostro.

- Sigue con fiebre alta. Amor, si sigue así será mejor ir al hospital. – respondió Shiho mientras enjuagaba una toalla para colocarla en la frente de la pequeña.

Chouji sentó aun lado de la cama, estiro su mano para acariciar el cabello de la niña. Le dolía verla tan indefensa y enferma. Se prometió no volver a permitir que nada malo le pasara y sintió culpa.

- Amor, se pondrá bien. Tú no tienes la culpa, hiciste lo correcto. – lo animo Shiho. – Se recuperara, los niños poseen esa habilidad y veras que pronto la veremos jugar.

- Solo de pensar que estaba sola en el bosque y herida me hace sentir…

- Chouji, no te culpes. No sabías que en tu regreso a casa encontrarías a…

- Mamí… papí… - dijo la pequeña abriendo los ojos. – Sabía que si era una niña buena vendrían por mí.

**Floreria Yamanaka**

- … ¿No ha llegado aun Ino? – pregunto Inoichi mientras entraba en la tienda. – Me prometió venir a verme.

- Inoichi, desde que la niña se caso no haces otra cosa que estar preguntando si vendrá. – respondió Yooko divertida. – Si tan sola sientes la casa deberíamos hacer lo mismo que los Nara y adoptar un hijo.

- No me lo tomes a mal cariño pero no pienso pasar por eso otra vez. Ya tendremos oportunidad de tener nuestros nietos, porque le he dicho a Ino que quiero más de uno y Sai estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

- No debes presionar tanto a la niña, sabes que es lo que ha estado deseando los últimos meses pero aun Kami sama no los ha bendecido.

- Lo sé mujer, se cuanto desean un hijo. Seré paciente siempre y cuando mi hija me siga visitando y consintiendo. – agregó Inoichi.

- Otra vez hablando de mí supongo. – dijo Ino ingresando a la florería. – Mamá ¿sabes donde están los Nara?

- Hola nena. – dijo Yooko dándole un beso a su hija. - ¿Los Nara? Salieron de la aldea.

- No puede ser… - dijo Ino con desesperación.

- ¿No hay un beso para tu padre? – reclamo Inoichi.

- Lo siento papá. – Ino se acerco a Inoichi y beso su mejilla. – ¿Sabes a qué hora vienen los Nara? Me urge me puedan proporcionar una medicina.

- ¿Algún enfermo grave en el hospital? – pregunto Yooko mientras armaba un arreglo floral. - Espero que no se trate de alguna epidemia.

- No, se trata una niña que Sai encontró en el bosque. Ahora mismo la tengo en casa con fiebre alta y además esta herida. – comentó Ino con pesar.

- Pero hija, ¿Por qué no la llevaron al hospital? – preguntó Inoichi de inmediato.

- Sai sabía que estaría en casa y que podía atenderla. Además si la conocieran sentirían el mismo cariño que Sai y yo sentimos al tenerla en casa. – el rostro de Ino se ilumino ante la visión de tener una familia completa. – Es parecida incluso a Sai.

- Pero hija, los padres de esa pequeña deben estarla buscando ahora mismo. – dijo Yooko preocupada. – Además no quiero que…

- Lo sé mamá pero por ahora lo más importante es que la pequeña este bien. Bueno tengo que marcharme… - dijo Ino escapando rápidamente de la florería pues no deseaba escuchar lo que diría su madre.

* * *

Lejos de la aldea, una mujer de cabellos negros enjuagaba la frente de una herida kunoichi. Su esposo, su hijo y la que sería su hija aun no volvían de la búsqueda de la pequeña Yukari. Aumentando con ello el sentimiento de culpa y el miedo de que algo le hubiera ocurrido.

- Mi niña… - musito Yoshino con dolor. – Perdóname…

Hacía más de media hora que el sol había comenzado a iluminar y la angustia de la mujer Nara crecía, pero la confirmación de su miedo fue el verlos llegar con las manos vacías.

- Lo siento Akane san… - Se disculpo Shikaku Nara. – No hemos podido encontrarla.

- Ha estado inconsciente…. – informó Yoshino sin mirar a nadie a la cara.

- Será mejor por ahora volver a la aldea, Shikamaru debes reportarte y Temari san debe solicitar estadía. Por mi parte llevaré a Akane san al hospital y luego haré una visita al Hokage. – dijo Shikaku con seriedad.

- Shikaku… yo quería pedirte disculpas, fui demasiado…

- ¿Problemática? Mujer no es tiempo para sentirnos culpables, lo hecho… hecho está. Ahora volvamos a casa y tendrás que compensarlo todo con una rica cena. – dijo Shikaku abrazando a su mujer.

Shikamaru no pudo permanecer ajeno a la escena y aunque le gustaba saber que existía mucho amor de sus padres, aun no le agradaba verlos profesarlas.

- Vamos ya tendrán tiempo para eso. Tenemos cosas que hacer. – dijo Shikamaru con la misma actitud que tenía cuando era apenas un crío.

- Déjalos. – en el rostro de Temari se formo una sonrisa. – Espero que heredes eso de ellos, me gustará escucharlo.

- Te lo diría todo el tiempo Temari, aunque con ello corriera el riesgo de perder la voz. – Shikamaru no podía evitar sonreírle a la mujer frente a él.

Algunos minutos más tarde todos llegaban a la aldea de la hoja y tal como lo había sugerido Shikaku cada uno tomo caminos diferentes y el punto de reunión sería la casa Nara.

* * *

Shikamaru tomo el camino de la derecha, debía ir a las oficinas de shinobis, para poder formar parte activa de nuevo en la aldea. Sentía extraña nostalgia al caminar por aquellas calles que incluso pudo haberlo hecho sonreír si no tuviera dos pesares, su hija y aquella pequeña. Cuando de pronto se sintió atrapado por un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Shikamaru! ¿Cuándo llegaste? – dijo Chouji feliz de ver a su amigo luego de años. – Me alegra tanto.

- ¡Chouji! – alcanzo decir Shikamaru tras la asfixia. – Recién llego a la aldea…

- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar viejo amigo. – Chouji sonreía feliz por encontrarse con su mejor amigo pero de pronto su semblante cambio por uno serio. – Espero puedas visitarme hay algo que debo contarte…

- ¡Otousan! – llego corriendo un pequeño muy pareció a Chouji salvo por el color de su cabello que era un poco más oscuro. Shikamaru sonrió al ver el hijo de su amigo. – Okaasan te llama dice que Yuk…a – pero de pronto el niño guardo silencio al ver que su padre no estaba solo.

- Choi, dile a mamá que voy a reportar el suceso y que a mi regreso hablare seriamente con la niña. – Chouji se giro hacia su amigo y continúo. – Shikamaru, quiero presentarte a mi primogénito, Choi.

- Es un placer conocerte. – dijo Shikamaru sonriéndole al pequeño. – Vaya Chouji, no perdiste el tiempo…

- Te perdiste de mucho Shikamaru, pero no es momento para hablar debo cumplir con mi obligación espero más tarde me puedas visitar. Y no te sorprendas, hay muchos cambios e incluso Ino… - dijo Chouji sonriendo y desapareciendo justo después.

- Entonces es usted Shikamaru san, el amigo de infancia de mi padre. – comentó Choi viendo fijamente al Nara. –

- Vaya no esperaba que me conocieras pero conociendo a tu padre creo que ha hablado mucho. – sonrió Shikamaru. – No ha sido solo mi padre, mi madre también habla mucho de usted.

- ¿Tu madre? Y ella es…

- Shiho, la mejor en el departamento de criptología de Konoha. – dijo el chico lleno de orgullo. – Bueno me voy tengo aun deberes, ha sido un placer Shikamaru san… - Choi se fue corriendo dejando un perplejo Shikamaru.

* * *

En otro sitio de la aldea. Temari caminaba rumbo al edificio del cónsul para poder fijar su estadía en Konoha. Dos niñas pasaron a su lado, reían alegremente y aquello provoco que su corazón se contrajera; no pudo evitar pensar en su hija y ahora también en la pequeña Yukari.

- ¿Temari? ¿Cuándo llegaste?... – dijo una suave voz.

Temari se giro hacia derecha y se encontró con Ino Yamanaka.

- ¡Ino!... recién llegue a la aldea.

- Hace tiempo que no nos visitabas y todo por el perezoso de Shikamaru. –Dijo Ino con un deje de molestia en sus palabras. – Aunque también lo extraño… no le perdonare no haber asistido a mi boda.

- ¿¡TE CASASTE! – Temari estaba sorprendida ante aquella revelación, entonces cayó en la cuenta que efectivamente tenía mucho tiempo sin estar en esa aldea y todo porque él no estaba. – Lo siento yo…

- Descuida Temari, entiendo tus razones para no asistir. – dice ino restándole importancia al asusnto. – Desearía quedarme a platicar pero tengo que volver a casa…

- Espera Ino… no te atrevas a marcharte y dejarme con esta curiosidad. – reclamó Temari justo antes de que la rubia se marchara. - ¿Te casaste con el Uchiha? ¿Sasuke?

- Él fue solo un amor pasajero al igual que… bueno tu sabes lo que paso entre Shikamaru y yo… pero mi alma gemela llego cuando ya no la buscaba. Es Sai mi marido y mi único amor.

- Me alegra tanto que pudieras encontrarlo. – Temari bajo su mirada, lo que estaba a punto de decir seguía pareciéndole infame lo que le habían hecho. – Se que no justifico mis acciones pero yo…

- Tranquila Temari. Lo tuyo con Shikamaru siempre fue muy claro, trate de aferrarme a algo que no me pertenecía ahora que estoy con Sai puedo darme cuenta de eso. – el rostro de Ino se iluminaba como si un viejo fantasma del pasado por fin encontrara la paz.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron viéndose por escasos minutos, tiempo justo para que sus corazones se volvieran a sentir de nuevo paz. Un abrazo mutuo fue la señal de que no existía aquel pasado.

- ¿Sigues con Shikamaru? – preguntó Ino sin poderse contener.

- Si. – contestó Temari con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. – De hecho ahora nosotros estamos…

- Ya era hora de que finalmente se comprometieran. – interrumpió Ino. – Me da gusto escucharlo y si no tuviera un pendiente en casa, juntaría a las chicas y te llevaríamos a celebrar las buenas nuevas…

- Ino…

- Tengo que marcharme Temari, pero tenemos que salir con las chicas a celebrar. Cuídate mucho, por cierto los Nara no están en la aldea así que si necesitas hospedaje no dudes en venir a mi casa. – ofreció Ino con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, aceptaría tu invitación pero ya me han invitado los Nara. Llegue con ellos y Shikamaru justo hace menos de media hora. – informó Temari.

- ¡QUE! ¿Los Nara están aquí? – Ino no podía creer lo que escuchaba, una sonrisa aun mayor que antes se poso en sus labios. – Gracias Temari ahora mismo iré a su casa…

Ino se alejo dejando atrás una muy confundida Temari. La única hija de los Yamanaka tenía puesto toda su esperanza ahora en los Nara y así podría por fin curar a la pequeña que solo con una débil sonrisa le había ganado el corazón. Corría lo más fuerte que le permitían sus pies, cuando finalmente vio la casa y a Yoshino que salía en esos momentos.

Dos horas y media más tarde, Shikamaru Nara ingresaba en su antigua casa. Una sonrisa melancólica y un dolor en pecho fue su recibimiento antes de encontrar los rostros de sus padres en la pequeña sala, siendo acompañados por ella… Temari.

- Hola… - dijo Shikamaru arrastrando sus palabras. - ¿Cómo te fue papá? – Ante mano sabía que a Temari le había ido bien, siendo la hermana del Kazekage no tendría dificultad pero por ahora había algo más importante que hacer.

- Se asigno un grupo de búsqueda, hice un retrato hablado de Yukari; por ahora tenemos que esperar esta noche y mañana podremos unirnos al grupo. – informó Shikaku levemente por aquello. – No entienden mi desesperación… - murmuro.

- Por eso mismo padre te han dejado hasta mañana. Necesitas estar tranquilo para hacer la búsqueda. – dijo Shikamaru sentándose a un lado de Temari. - ¿Cómo esta Akane san?

- La deje en el hospital pero me dijeron que no corría peligro… - contestó Shikaku.

- Hay algo que debo contarles… - dijo de pronto Yoshino llamando la atención de todos. – Cuando me quede sola con Akane san en el bosque no pude evitar preguntarle…

_- ¿Es Shikaku el padre de Yukari?_

_- No, pero deseábamos que lo fuera. Voy a contarle nuestra historia y de cómo llego la niña con nosotros… - dijo Akane con debilidad. - Mis compañeros y yo veníamos de una aldea lejana. Encontramos un lugar donde quedarnos, un pequeño pueblo entre las naciones del viento y el fuego. Nos encargamos de un orfanato donde eran dejados los pequeños cuyos padres habían ido a la guerra; fue una mañana tranquila cuando encontré a una mujer herida y en sus brazos traía una bebe. – Akane endureció sus facciones ante el recuerdo de aquella joven. – No sobrevivió la noche y nos dejo encargo a la pequeña Yukari. _

_- ¿Quién era esa mujer? – preguntó Yoshino. Suponía que era ella la madre de la niña._

_- No supimos su nombre solo que pertenecía a la aldea de la arena. Supimos que la niña se llamaba Yukari ya que estaba escrito el deseo de su madre en una carta escondida entre las ropas de la pequeña._

_- … ¿esa mujer era su madre?_

_- En inicio creímos que lo era, hasta que leímos el contenido de aquella carta. Yukari había sido sacada de la aldea de su madre tras su nacimiento, alguien deseaba que muriera. – dijo Akane con un gesto de dolor. – Por largo tiempo creímos que vendrían sus padres por ella y malamente le pasamos esa creencia pero todo cambio tras conocer a Nara san._

_- Pobre niña. Imagino que mi marido debió volverse alguien querido para ella. – musitó Yoshino evadiendo la mirada pues sentía culpa por cómo había alejado a la pequeña cuando la había abrazado. – Me llamo mamá… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - ¡Oh, mi niña! _

_- Otra duda que no pudimos resolver… - dijo Akane atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Yoshino. - … era porque en la carta están marcados los símbolos de la arena y de la hoja… tal vez la niña había sido sacada de la hoja y esa mujer de la arena se la llevaba a su padre, alguien de la arena… o tal vez esa mujer llevaba a la niña con su padre alguien de la hoja…_

Tras terminar su relato Yoshino suspiro con pesar. Shikaku y Shikamaru permanecieron en silencio que fue roto por la repentina acción de Temari.

- Tengo que ver a Akane san… ahora… Shikamaru ella podría ser… estoy segura que podría ser nuestra hija… - dijo la rubia sin pensar en lo que decía pues era su corazón de madre el que ahora hablaba. – Por eso sentía esa conexión con ella y el solo verla me recordaba a ti…

Aquellas palabras golpearon fuertemente a Shikamaru. ¿Podría ser cierto? Sus pensamientos se dispararon y su razonamiento de inmediato encontró respuesta y justo antes de que pudiera decir algo su padre se le adelanto.

- ¿Cómo que su hija? ¿Yukari?... –dijo con firmeza Shikaku mientras los miraba. – Creo que hay algo que tienen que decirnos…

* * *

En la casa de Ino y Sai podría sentirse la tranquilidad de ambos ya que la pequeña niña había cedido y no había más rastro de aquel veneno.

- Gracias Sakura por venir ayudarme… no se que hubiéramos hecho sin tu ayuda. – agradeció Sai a su compañera y amiga.

- No tienes que agradecer, es parte de mi trabajo además Ino también fue de gran ayuda al conseguir rápido las medicinas. – dijo Sakura sonrienodo. – Por cierto, ¿podría hablar contigo un minuto, Ino?

- Claro… Sai podrías quedarte con la niña unos minutos.

Una vez que estuvieron ambas en la cocina, Sakura no tardo en cuestionar a su amiga.

- Ahora vas a decirme, ¿Cómo es que tienes a esa pequeña en tu casa?

- Ya te lo dije, Sai la encontró en medio del bosque a su retorno a Konoha.

- Para mí que estoy tiene que ver con aquel repentino viaje que hiciste, tras lo que paso con Shikamaru. – seguía cuestionando Sakura.

- Ya te dije que en aquel tiempo solo quería estar sola. Ya te lo conté todo, es que no vas a creerme nunca. – dijo Ino irritada.

- Tenias los síntomas, además te fuiste por varios años y si no hubiera sido por…

- Basta ya Sakura, no quiero hablar más del tema. La niña se quedará aquí hasta que se haya recuperado ya Sai lo hablo con Naruto y dio su consentimiento.

- Ese baaka… bien Ino no hablaremos más… solo por ahora.

* * *

En la casa de los Nara, Shikaku y Yoshino no podían creer lo que Shikamaru y Temari les contaron. Era como una cruel broma del destino…

- Todo ese tiempo tuve a mí… nieta conmigo. – dijo Shikaku sin dar merito a lo que decía pero entonces se dio cuenta. – Por eso sentía esa necesidad de protegerla… era la sangre que me llamaba.

- Yo he tenido la culpa de que no esté con su familia… - se reprochaba Yoshino. - ¿Cómo pude actuar de esa manera?

- No debes culparte madre… yo también le dije cosas que no debería. – dijo Shikamaru con pesar. – Pero me rectificare con ella y le daré el amor que necesita…

- No es momento de culpar a nadie, es hora de actuar debemos ir con Akane san… y confirmar la identidad de esa mujer. – dijo Temari de manera ansiosa.

- Entiendo a la perfección tu angustia Temari pero de momento también deberás esperar no creo que nos permitan ver a Akane por ahora sin embargo, podrían pedirle a Sakura o a Ino un poco de ayuda. – comentó Shikaku sonriendo.

- Gracias papá, iremos ahora mismo… - Shikamaru se apresuro a tomar la mano de Temari. – Volveremos con buenas noticias.

El camino al hospital nunca les había parecido tan largo como en ese momento. Ambos tomados de las manos en señal de esperanza, en que por fin pudieran obtener las respuestas que deseaban. Justo un poco antes de llegar se encontraron con una joven de cabellos rosados.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó Shikamaru corriendo hacia la kunoichi sin soltar la mano de su amada. – Espera…

- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Temari! – dijo Sakura sorprendida.

- Se que te parecerá repentino pero necesitamos un favor.

- Siempre tan directo, apenas los veo luego de un tiempo y lo primero que haces… bien que favor es… - dijo Sakura doblando sus brazos. – Pero luego quiero hablar con ustedes…

Minutos después los jóvenes esperaban en la recepción del hospital, en espera de Sakura que había prometido conseguirles información de Akane.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Podremos verla? – preguntó Shikamaru casi de inmediato a su amiga, justo cuando apareció frente a ellos.

- Primero tendrán que responderme… ¿Por qué debo inquietar a una paciente? – preguntó Sakura con seriedad, y al parecer aun no podía perdonarlos. – Debe ser algo realmente importante para que pueda acceder.

- Sakura… todo esto se trata de… - trato de hablar Temari pero fue interrumpida por Shikamaru.

- Aun pareces enojada por lo que paso hace seis años, créeme que nunca desee que ella sufriera porque ante todo es mi amiga… o lo fue…

- No, creo que la vieras de esa manera… ella sufrió y se marcho de la aldea por años. Lo entiendes por años y hace poco menos de dos años que regreso. Tal vez no debería entrometerme cuando ella al parecer ya los perdono pero yo…

- Es nuestra hija Sakura… actuamos mal en el pasado solo por no darnos cuenta antes de lo que sentíamos. Es cierto que me comprometí con ella y que dos semanas después iría a cumplir como guardia del señor feudal… pero ya el karma se ha encargado de limpiar nuestras culpas… - dijo Shikamaru con pesar.

- ¿Hija? – murmuró Sakura sin creer lo que escuchaba.

- Es una larga historia que sin duda te contare Sakura. – dijo Temari bajando su mirada. – Pero por ahora permítenos aclarar las dudas sobre nuestra hija.

- Perdonen mis palabras pero entiendan que me dolió mucho lo de Ino pero si ella ha podido perdonarles yo… voy a ayudarlos y espero puedan hacerlo. Vengan…

Akane permanecía mirando la aldea desde su cama de hospital, mientras sus recuerdos rondaban por su mente y la preocupación hostigaba su corazón.

- ¿Dónde estás? – susurraba con dolor. - ¿Dónde estás?... - Y viejo recuerdo llego entonces a su cabeza.

– _No sabemos el verdadero motivo que llevo a esa mujer cargar con __una pequeña, desde lugares tan lejos y tan herida, al parecer huía de algo o de alguien. – dijo Shizuru con pesar._

_- Pero y ¿si ellos la están buscando? Podría existir una esperanza._

_- Akane, comienzas hablar igual que Yukari. – mencionó Shizuru sonriendo ante la comparación. – Y antes que tú, también lo hacían Higashi y Mamoru. Todos deseamos la felicidad de la pequeña que nos hemos olvidado de los misterios de su llegada con nosotros; existe la posibilidad de que ni siquiera sus padres la estén buscando._

_- Tiene razón, no había pensado en ello. – suspiró Akane con pesadez._

Y si Shizuru san tenía razón, debía protegerla y darse prisa de salir de aquel hospital. Apretó sus puños en señal de enfado, entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella ingresaron tres jóvenes.

- Akane san… necesitamos hablar con usted – dijo Shikamaru de manera impetuosa. – Es sobre Yukari…

- Por favor Akane, necesitamos saber si es ella nuestra hija…

Aquellas palabras estremecieron el corazón de la kunoichi, pero el ver la preocupación de los jóvenes frente a ella la hizo sentir esperanza pero sin embargo debía primero asegurarse.

- ¿Qué les hace creer que Yukari es su hija?

- Es una larga historia, así que espero que ambas… - dijo Temari refiriéndose a Sakura y a Akane. – Tenga tiempo…

Temari comenzó su relato desde que volvió a la arena, hace seis años luego de que Shikamaru partiera al palacio del señor feudal. Los rostros de ambas mujeres se sorprendieron al escuchar la historia, justo al final tanto Akane como Sakura no pudieron evitar sentirse tristes.

- Entonces la tuvieron con ustedes y volvieron a perderla… - dijo Sakura con un deje de tristeza. – Debe ser muy doloroso.

- Todo parece encajar, realmente ustedes podrían ser los padres de mi querida Yukari. Imagino que deben querer una descripción de cómo era la mujer que llevaba a la niña, yo no fui quien la encontró pero recuerdo que entre sus ropas traía consigo una banda con los símbolos de la arena y de la hoja con una frase… "La sombra del viento". Nunca entendimos aquella oración. – explico Akane, justo en ese momento los rostros de Temari y Shikamaru se iluminaron.

- Es ella Shikamaru… Yukari es nuestra hija… - Temari lloraba de alegría por la confirmación. Aquella banda la habían mandado hacer especialmente para ellos como un símbolo de que estarían juntos y con las palabras que los entrelazaban.

- Gracias, Akane san y también a ti Sakura por toda su ayuda. Ahora debemos irnos pero apenas la tengamos con nosotros la traeremos para que puedan verla. – dijo Shikamaru.

* * *

Pasaron tres días y las esperanzas de encontrar a la niña se hacían cada vez menos, sin embargo los equipos de búsqueda no se rendían. Temari y Shikamaru eran los que menos querían descansar la necesidad por encontrar a su niña les daba fuerza.

Sakura había ido con Ino y le había contado la historia de Shikamaru y Temari, ambas se encontraban en la entrada este de la aldea.

- ¿Has sabido algo? – preguntó Ino a su amiga.

- Aun nada… es como si se hubiera esfumado la pequeña. Según me conto Sasuke encontraron a un ninja de la arena herido…

- Ojala encuentren a la niña, debe ser doloroso para ellos. – dijo Ino tristemente.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué paso con la niña? ¿Ya encontraron a sus padres? – cuestiono Sakura.

- No, aun no… parece no recordar nada… ni siquiera su nombre. Incluso fuimos a reportar su desaparición pero nadie ha reportado una niña perdida por lo pronto se quedará con nosotros. – dijo Ino sonriendo. – Siento que mi familia está completa con ella en casa.

- No deberías encariñarte tanto con la niña, porque la que terminara sufriendo eres tú. – reprendió Sakura.

- Ya lo sé Sakura. – respondió Ino pero de pronto su sonrisa se ensancho al ver a la pequeña correr hacia ellas.

- Hola mamá Ino… tía Sakura-

- Hola mi niña, ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Ino.

- Me divertí mucho, papá Sai hace muy bonitos dibujos. Y me hice amiga de Hinamori chan. – dijo la pequeña sonriendo. – Su papá Chouji san es muy divertido.

- ¿De dónde saliste? – preguntó Sakura al ver ese pequeño rostro todo sucio.

- Pues de mi mamá…

- Me refiero que si de donde saliste… tu rostro está lleno de tinta..

- Jugaba con mi papá Sai… y usa tinta… - respondió la pequeña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. - Mami ¿puede ir a cenar Hinamori?

- Claro que si mi niña…

La niña se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se acerco a su pequeña amiga. Tras contarle lo que le había respondido ambas niñas se pusieron a brincar de alegría.

- No lo había notado pero la niña es muy parecida a…

- A Shikamaru… yo también lo había notado… y he estado pensando que tal vez…

- Ya era hora, incluso te perdonare que no me lo hayas dicho y que hayas armado todo este show… solo para traer a tu hija a la aldea. – dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-¡QUE! ¿De qué estás hablando?...

- Vamos Ino… te fuiste de la aldea embarazada, tardaste en volver cuatro años. Hace casi dos años que te casaste con Sai y ambos viajan por largo tiempo a quien sabe qué lugar… y de pronto Sai encuentra una niña en el bosque… - dijo Sakura finalmente lo había sacado todo.

- ¿En verdad crees todo eso?... Sakura cuantas veces voy a contártelo antes de que puedas creerme. Es cierto que me fui de aquí por Shikamaru pero no estando embarazada y si hubiera sido así, ¿crees que alejaría a mi hija de su familia? –

- Tus razones podrías tener… pero no importa ya como sea, lo importante es que la has traído de vuelta…

- No te hare cambiar de opinión pero creo que luego de que te diga esto puede que cambie tu manera de pensar… creo que esta niña es…

Pero Ino fue abruptamente interrumpida. El grito de una mujer hizo que ambas amigas giraran su cabeza rápidamente.

- Mi pequeña Yukari… - Yoshino Nara abrazaba fuertemente a la pequeña niña que la miraba con miedo.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mamá! – gritaba la pequeña con angustia mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia la joven Yamanaka.

**Continuara….**


	8. Capitulo 8 Un pequeño corazón

**Hola! Quiero aprovechar este medio para desearle a mi amiga Vero un feliz cumpleaños... este capitulo va dedicado a ti amiga. Gracias a mi beta preciosa Mary Sasori por toda su ayuda... Disfruten el capitulo tanto como yo escribiendolo.**

**

* * *

**

**Yukari**

**Por Amy Black**

**Capitulo 8 "Un pequeño corazón"**

_En mi corazón estará contigo,_

_Porque a una estrellita le he pedido_

_Que me trajera a mis papitos_

_Y me lo ha concedido._

_Sonrió con alegría_

_Al fin tengo una familia._

Un grito rompió la serenidad, los pájaros salieron huyendo de los árboles cercanos. Una mujer corría hacia una pequeña que la observaba asustada y su sentir aumento cuando ella se aferro a su pequeño cuerpo.

- ¡Mi pequeña Yukari…! - Yoshino Nara, una mujer de carácter fiero y ceño duro se ablandaba mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la pequeña niña que temblaba con una hoja justo antes de caer del árbol.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mamá! – gritó la niña con voz angustiada, sus brazos cortos y blancos estiro hacia la persona que más querida… la joven Yamanaka.

Ino y Sakura se acercaron rápidamente pero la cercanía no consoló a la pequeña hasta que pudo atrapar la pierna de la mujer; al percatarse de aquello Yoshino libero su abrazo y la niña se aferro aun más a la joven.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – la pregunta de Sakura hizo reaccionar a Yoshino que limpiándose las lagrimas se dirigió a ambas chicas.

- Esta pequeña es hija de Shikamaru y por consiguiente mi nieta. – Su voz retomaba su asentó de siempre, el de una mujer estricta.

Sakura se giro para ver a Ino que sonreía con tristeza, aquello confirmaba sus sospechas. Su mano derecha acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de la niña que seguía aferrada ella y sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

- No puedo creer que ambas lo supieran y no le hayan dicho nada a mi hijo, pero la que más me sorprende eres tu Ino. – Para ese momento Yoshino se dejo llevar por su sentir y la razón se nublo. – Sé que sufriste a causa de mi hijo pero retener a su hija para hacerlo pagar y de paso lastimar así a una mujer que desea reencontrarse con su hija luego de que esta le fuera arrebatada al nacer, te vuelven una mujer sin misericordia. ¿Por cuánto tiempo pensabas ocultarlo?

- Yoshino san… creo que se excede al sacar conclusiones.

- No estoy hablando contigo Sakura Haruno. – Yoshino no podía contenerse al ver como la niña seguía aferrada a Ino. – Te aprovechaste de todo esto… te desconozco pero ahora mismo pienso arreglarlo. – Se puso de cuclillas e intento soltar a la niña, mientras el corazón de Ino palpitaba con premura y sentía las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. – Me llevare a mi nieta.

- ¡Nooo! Suélteme… mami… mami. - La voz de la pequeña fue una daga en el corazón de Ino que seguía inmovilizada. – Déjeme…

- No tienes por qué temer Yukari, soy tu abuela y te llevare pronto con tus padres.

- No, usted miente… yo ya tengo a mis papitos – alegaba la pequeña comenzando a sollozar. – Mamá ayúdame.

De la nada una pequeña multitud de curiosos los había rodeado siendo testigos de la conmovedora escena. Finalmente el llanto de la niña hizo reacción a Ino, que fue poco a poco liberando su pierna para terminar de rodillas frente a Yukari; su intención era hablar con la pequeña y calmarla pero Yoshino vio clara su oportunidad y sujeto a la niña entre sus brazos.

- Espere Yoshino… déjeme hablar con la niña. – El ver los intentos de la niña por soltarse inquietaban más a la Yamanaka. – Solo déjeme que yo…

- Por supuesto que no, quien sabe que habrás dicho a mi nieta para que ella actué de esta forma tan… ¡YUKARI!- Gritó asustada Yoshino al sentir el cuerpo de la niña desvanecerse, Ino intento acercase pero la mujer la detuvo dejando solamente a Sakura hacerlo.

Sakura se acerco rápidamente para revisar a la pequeña. – Será mejor llevarla al hospital. – sugirió mientras tomaba en brazos a la niña.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo Shikamaru de manera hastiado de aquel tumulto, su mano apretaba suavemente la de Temari.

Avanzaron lentamente hasta el centro, la escena que se presentaba los dejo aturdidos por un instante. Temari soltó a Shikamaru para correr hacia Sakura, sus ojos se inundaron y su corazón se contrajo.

- ¡Yukari! Mi niña… ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tiene mi niña?

Ino sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver a la pequeña pálida, giro levemente la su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada Yoshino.

- Madre, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – cuestionó Shikamaru contento y preocupado.

- Lo siento Temari, por ahora no puedo responderte debo llevar a la pequeña al hospital allá responderé tus dudas.

- Yo te diré lo que está pasando. – dijo Yoshino en voz alta haciendo que todos le prestaran atención. – Esta mujer… - levanto su mano señalando a Ino. – Tuvo todo este tiempo a mi nieta, tu hija Shikamaru pero jamás pensé que esa niña que visitaba mi casa y que en un tiempo desee como hija luego contribuyera a nuestra pena.

- ¿De qué hablas madre? – Shikamaru aun siendo un genio le costó entender lo que su madre decía pero no así Temari.

- ¿Está fue tu manera de vengarte de nosotros? – cuestiono Temari mientras se acercaba a su suegra. – Sé que lo que hice no era de amigas pero no creo que hayas sido capaz de ocultar a la niña cuando te conté como me había sido arrebatada en su nacimiento. Si mi pecado fue grande contra ti, tú lo has hecho pagar miles de veces más. – la voz de la kunoichi estaba llena de enojo y decepción.

- Temari aguarda las cosas no son de esa manera yo…

- Es mejor guardar silencio Ino. – interrumpió Shikamaru levemente molesto. – Solo voy a pedirte no te acerques a nosotros, como ha dicho mi mujer ya hemos pagado todo culpa y todo dolor que te causamos.

- Esperen… están siendo muy injustos con ella – Sakura se acerco e intento ayudar a su amiga ante sus acusadores así como de los murmullos de los espectadores.

- Por ahora tu prioridad Sakura es nuestra niña, vamos al hospital. – Shikamaru tomo de los brazos de la chica a su hija. – Puedes venir con nosotros o quedarte con tu amiga pero debo recordarte tu deber como médico.

Sakura no tuvo más opción que seguirlos al hospital aun sabiendo el dolor que estaría pasando su amiga. Por su parte Ino se quedo sola en aquel lugar, la gente mencionaba cosas horribles de su persona e incluso sobre su esposo. No pudo más con tanto y una vez que estuvo sola se dejo caer al suelo mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y el dolor en su pecho aumentaba.

Dos horas más tarde los Nara y Temari aguardaban en la sala de espera ansiosos de que saliera Sakura. Los minutos parecían torturarlos, sus manos entrelazadas y el cruel silencio tensaba aun más el ambiente. Finalmente salió la chica y su rostro solo incremento el estrés.

- Siento decirles pero la niña presentaba signos de un envenenamiento, Tsunade sama sugiere realizar una transfusión, pues desconocemos el tipo de veneno que sea y requerimos un donador y su autorización.

- ¡Veneno! – dijeron los cuatro con sorpresa.

- Así es, nos tomamos la molestia en investigar quien podría ser el mejor donador y eres tú Shikamaru. - dijo Sakura con voz seria.

Shikamaru tomo las manos de Temari entre las suyas y luego le dedico la más tierna sonrisa, que jamás había hecho. – No temas le daré cuánta sangre sea necesaria y estaremos finalmente juntos. Te lo prometo.

- Confió en ti y sé que me la traerás de vuelta. – Temari se acerco para besarlo y tras hacerlo él se fue tras de Sakura. A pesar de no estar sola la joven sentía la necesidad de estar con los suyos y como si sus deseos hubieran sido escuchados, en esos momentos ingresaban en la sala Gaara sama y Kankuro.

- ¡Hermanos! – grito Temari sin evitarlo mientras iba a su encuentro. – Justo deseaba que estuvieran aquí.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Gaara.

- La hemos encontrado pero un extraño veneno la tiene en este lugar y Shikamaru ha ido a darle su sangre en una transfusión para intentar eliminar el veneno de su sangre. – dijo Temari rápidamente.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien… aquí nos tienes para apoyarte. – Kankuro abrazo a su hermana fuertemente. – Ya quiero ver a mi sobrina.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, la tensión dentro de aquella sala se incrementaba mientras que dentro de la habitación, recostado sobre la cama Shikamaru no deja de contemplar a su hija mientras que su rostro volvía a su tono normal dejando aquella palidez. En las afueras del hospital Sakura se reunía con Ino para contarle sobre el estado de la pequeña Yukari. Siguió pasando el tiempo y con ello el final de día se acercaba, justo con el ocaso Shizune les informaba del éxito de la transfusión y que tanto Yukari como Shikamaru estaban bien pero necesitarían descansar ahí toda la noche. Ante las nuevas lo mejor era ir a descansar, pero no hubo poder humano que separará a Temari de aquel lugar y ante su insistencia Tsunade no tuvo más remedio que autorizarle pasar la noche a lado de las personas que más amaba. Pasaba más de media noche cuando Shikamaru abrió los ojos y se encontró con la más bella mirada.

- Hola… - saludo aun con debilidad.

- Hola… sabes que desde ahora ya no podre llamarte bebe llorón. – La sonrisa de Temari se hizo más grande al ver el rostro de molestia de su amado.

- No debería permitirte verme de esta forma, debería dejar que solo me vieras como un roble y no en estas condiciones…

- ¿Cuándo dejarás tus complejos machistas? No sabes que admiro cada cosa tuya y que tus debilidades ahora también son las mías al igual que tus fortalezas. – reprendió Temari con sutileza. – Ahora estamos juntos como una familia. – su mirada dejo la del joven para posarse en la de la niña.

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Ella tiene tus ojos y me muero por volverlos a ver.

- No olvides que tiene tu mata de cabello, negro como la sombra que te sigue a todos lados.

- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan cursi?

- Síguele Shikamaru Nara y olvidare que estas convaleciente…

En otro lugar de la aldea un joven se despedía de sus compañeros y se disponía a llegar rápido a su hogar. En sus manos traía una pequeña muñeca e imaginaba la cara que pondría la pequeña al verla, no había imagino lo que era tener una familia completa hasta que la niña llego a casa por eso ahora entendía más el deseo de Ino por tener hijos. Su felicidad lo abandono la llegar a casa y lo asusto al escuchar los sollozos de su mujer, algo había sucedido mientras estaba de misión.

- ¡Ino! – exclamó mientras entraba a la sala. La encontró llorando sentada en el sillón individual mientras la penumbra reinaba en el lugar. - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Le paso algo a la niña?

Pero Ino no respondió, si no que en un rápido movimiento busco protección en los brazos del hombre que amaba. Aquello inquieto a Sai, confirmando que efectivamente algo había pasado.

- Tranquila… cuando puedas hablar lo haremos…

- Sai, aparecieron los padres de la niña y su nombre es Yukari… la hija de Shikamaru y Temari… por la cual prometiste ayudarlos a buscarla y que por tal motivo estuviste ausente el día de hoy… - dijo Ino entre sollozos.

- ¡Ella era su hija! – Sai no sabía si debía sentirse feliz o triste por aquella noticia pero el corazón le indico el sentimiento… un vacio y entonces dejo caer la muñeca que aun sostenía en su mano. – ¿Es por eso que estas así?

Pero Ino ya no respondió pues no deseaba relatar a Sai lo ocurrido aquella tarde pero después de un rato se atrevió a relatar un poco más.

- La pequeña se puso mal y fue llevada al hospital… al parecer no pude extraer todo aquel extraño veneno y la cura que me dieron los Nara solo cubrió un tanto porcentaje. Por la tarde fui al hospital y me dijo Sakura que habían optado por realizarle una transfusión y gracias a Kami sama mañana podrá estar bien.

Sai no menciono nada sabía que para su querida Ino aquello debía ser tan duro como para él en ese momento y así permanecieron un buen rato hasta que ella se quedo finalmente dormida en su regazo. Sonriendo la tomo en sus brazos y luego la deposito suavemente sobre la cama pero extrañamente el sueño para él no llegó.

Justo al alba, Sai se levanto preparo un delicioso desayuno de frutas y cereal que tanto le gusta a su mujer y lo puso cerca de la cama para que ella pudiera verlo. Acaricio con ternura su rostro y luego salió de casa llevando en sus manos aquella muñeca que había comprado.

Los sueños de Yukari había resultado confusos pero en todos ellos una voz lejana lograba tranquilizarla. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se asustó al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba una suave y familiar voz logro tranquilizarla.

- ¡Temari san! – mustitó la niña antes de sentir un incomodo dolor en su brazo izquierdo.

- Tranquila mi niña, estarás bien te lo prometo. – dijo Temari sonriéndole y sin poder evitarlo la atrajo a su pecho. – Mi niña.

- ¿Ha despertado? – preguntó Shikamaru mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están mi mamá y mi papá? – pregunto la niña inocentemente hiriendo a ambos jóvenes.

- Mi pequeña Yukari, nosotros somos tus padres ya no necesitas buscarnos más pues por fin te hemos encontrado. – dijo Temari restándole importancia al dolor de hace unos segundos. – Eres nuestra hija.

Yukari los observo unos minutos.

- Por eso querías tanto a mi padre, era la sangre que te llamaba pues él es tu abuelo. – explico Shikamaru.

- No es cierto… mi mamá y mi papá no son ustedes. Su hija no soy yo… - dijo Yukari mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, un sonriente Sai ingresaba por ella sin imaginarse lo que pasaría.

Ino despertó al estirar su brazo y sentirse sola. Ver la charola con el desayuno la hizo sonreír pero al ver la nota que la acompañaba la hizo levantarse con premura y correr al baño para arreglarse rápidamente. La nota cayó al suelo justo cuando ella dejaba la casa.

"… he ido al hospital a ver a la niña y entregarle un regalo. Te ama Sai."

- ¡Papá…! – gritó Yukari estirando sus brazos hacia un sorprendido Sai.

- Hola pequeña, mira he traído un regalo para ti. – dijo el joven acercándose al niña y entregándole la muñeca, luego se dirigió a Shikamaru y Temari que observaban molestos la escena. - … me alegro mucho por ustedes porque finalmente han…

- A eso has venido, a terminar de herirnos… o a restregarnos que ustedes nos la han robado. – interrumpió Shikamaru molesto como pocas veces lo había hecho. Su tono de voz asusto a la niña.

- ¿No entiendo de que hablas?

- No intentes convencerme con tus caras de niño inocente que no sabes de lo que hablo. Todo este tiempo tú e Ino se han burlado de nuestro dolor porque a sabiendas que la buscábamos la han tenido con ustedes y de no haber sido por mi madre jamás lo habríamos sabido. – termino explotando Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru tiene razón Sai y si no quieren más problemas voy a pedirte que…

La puerta volvió abrirse una Ino ingresaba muy agitada.

- ¡Mamá! – grito nuevamente Yukari.

Las miradas de todos los adultos se giraron para ver a la recién llegada.

- ¿Qué clase de broma cruel es esta? – dijo Temari molesta por todo aquello.

- Yo… lo siento es que… - trato inútilmente Ino de explicar fue abruptamente callada por Temari, que con su mano había golpeado su mejilla.

- No quiero verte cerca de mi familia, me has escuchado. – exigió Temari.

- Márchense ahora mismo… o tendré que pedir que los saquen de aquí. – agregó Shikamaru, que ya estaba de pie a un lado de su mujer.

- Son malos… no los quiero… - dijo Yukari de pronto, sus manos cubrían su rostro mientras sollozaba. Temari se acerco rápidamente e intento consolarla. – No me toque, usted golpeo a mi mamá… es mala como Shikamaru san. Papi no me dejes sola. – sus manos dejaron su rostro y se aferraron con fuerza al brazo de Sai.

Las palabras de Yukari hirieron a los jóvenes, quienes sintieron a un más enojo por Sai e Ino pero por ahora con todo el dolor de sus corazones debían ceder para que la niña estuviera tranquila, debían hacerlo por ella. Temari se refugió en los brazos de Shikamaru.

- Tranquila pequeña… - dijo Sai a la niña. – No me iré a ningún lado, cuidaré de ti y te hare bellos dibujos.

Shikamaru sintió una punzada de celos, debía ser quien debiera hacer esas promesas.

- Vamos corazón debes tranquilizarte, porque hay muchas cosas que debes saber. – dijo Ino acariciando el cabello de la niña.

Temari deseaba sacar aquella descarada que se robaba el amor de su niña.

Poco a poco Yukari fue cobrando su tranquilidad, mientras sus padres reales se llenaban de rencor por que antes habían sido sus amigos. Sai seguía sin comprender lo que pasaba pero sabía que era prudente seguir así ya Ino se lo contaría, acaricio su mano haciéndole ver que la apoyaba.

- Ay una historia que debo contarte pequeña, y tienes que escucharla. – Ino se sentó a un lado de Yukari y acomodo su cabello.

- Me gustan las historias… - animo la pequeña.

- Bien entonces te la contare… - Ino sabía que sus amigos escuchaban y sabía que al terminar ella y Sai debían dejar aquel hospital. – Había una vez una joven pareja cuyo deseo más que nada era tener un hijito a quien amar y proteger pero sobre la mujer lo deseaba pues le resultaba muy difícil ver a todas sus amigas con hijos propios y verse a sí misma sola. Su esposo siempre la animaba con bellos dibujos pero sobre todo dándole mucho amor. Un día el joven esposo salió a realizar una misión sencilla debía revisar los alrededores y volver, pero a su retorno vio algo que lo alarmo… había un rastro de sangre.

- ¡¿Un animal herido? – la expresión de Yukari se alarmo.

"¿Qué clase de cosas le cuentas?... la vas a asustar" Pensó Temari con molestia.

- Inicialmente eso pensó pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa, se trataba de un niño… mejor dicho una niña. Al acercarse vio que estaba inconsciente y ardía en fiebre, sin pensárselo la tomo en brazos, para volver rápidamente a la aldea. Fue entonces que recordó que su esposa era una medico y la llevo a casa, donde la mujer se dedico a cuidarla pero había algo malo.

- ¿Qué era mami? ¿La mordió algún animal venenoso? -

- Eso creyó la mujer al principio pero tenía reciente herida lo cual indicaba que había estado en medio de una pelea e incluso pensó que tal vez había atacado a su familia y solo ella había logrado escapar. Dejo a su esposo con la niña y salió en búsqueda del único medicamento que sabía podía ayudarla. Fue a la casa de aquella familia que había conocido desde la infancia y que incluso el hijo de aquella familia era su amigo de niñez pero ellos no estaban y eso hizo que se angustiara pero al final encontró a un miembro de esa familia y pido la medicina que sin dudarlo le fue dada. Volvió a casa lo más rápido que podía.

- ¿Se curó la niña mamá?

- Para alegría del joven matrimonio pero su alegría se incremento cuando escucharon lo que tanto anhelaban. La niña los había llamado papá y mamá.

- Pero no eran sus padres, ellos tal vez la buscaban mami.

- Eso mismo pensaron y tras recobrarse de aquello, intentaron preguntarle a la niña por sus padres pero ella no lo recordaba, ni siquiera su nombre… la pareja decidió que era lo mejor avisarle al líder de la Aldea lo ocurrido y así lo hicieron, aquella mujer tan sabia les recomendó quedarse con la pequeña puesto que ella los veía como padres y que cuando recuperara la memoria debía devolverla.

- ¿Recupero la memoria la niña?

- Eso esperaban… aunque en fondo deseaban quedársela pues había entrado rápidamente a su corazón. Días después se encontraron con viejos amigos, otra pareja que había perdido por años a su hijita y cuando por fin la había encontrado algo había pasado y la había perdido de nuevo.

Justo en ese momento Shikamaru y Temari comenzaron a entender, aquello no era un cuento… eran los hechos que habían ocurrido. La culpa llego poco a poco.

- Acongojados el matrimonio decidió ayudar a sus amigos a buscar a su hija. Desde aquel día la mujer veía a la niña que ya la llamaba mamá y encontraba gestos de sus amigos en ella pero no debía presionar a la niña porque solo la asustaría. Un día por la mañana el joven esposo salió a realizar la búsqueda de la hijita de sus amigos mientras la joven esposa junto con una amiga llevaba a la niña de paseo.

-¿Qué paso mami?

- Mientras jugaba la niña, una mujer a quien ella no recordaba llego y la abrazo de pronto… era su abuela pero la pequeña no lo recordaba y aquello la asusto muchísimo…

- Pero mami eso me paso a mi… - Si de algo había duda era que esa niña era hija de Shikamaru pues su rápidamente ensamblo las piezas.

- Así es mi niña, ¿Quieres saber cómo sigue la historia?

- Si quiero….

- El susto causo un shock en la pequeña, lamentablemente eso acelero de alguna forma el poco veneno que había en su cuerpo y hubo que llevarla al hospital. Pero no todo fue malo mi niña, pues finalmente se había sabido la verdad. Ahora sé que te llamas Yukari y que tienes una familia, Sai y yo hubiéramos sido la tuya si no tuvieras ya una… nuestros amigos que buscaban a su hija por fin la encontraron luego de años.. Y tú eres ella…

Yukari sonreía. Lentamente giro su cabeza hacia Temari y Shikamaru, que la veían con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sai comprendió entonces que era hora de marcharse, y se lo hizo sentir a Ino cuando tiernamente apretó su hombro…

- Entonces… Shikamaru san y Temari san son…

- Así es mi niña, ellos son tus padres… - confirmo Ino. - ¿Qué les dirás?

- Todas noches antes de irme a la cama le pedía a la estrella del norte los cuidara y los acercará a mí… sabía que algún día vendrían por mí porque me amaban. – Los ojos verdes de Yukari comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. – ¿Son mis papitos? Al fin los encontré… al fin me encontraron…

Temari no pudo más y fue al encuentro de la pequeña. Ambas se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. Shikamaru no podía dejar de ver la escena y sin soportarlo más se unió a sus mujeres en aquel abrazo. Ino y Sai dejaban la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

El aire golpeo el rostro de la pareja que salía del hospital, haciéndolos sentir nostálgicos pero sabiendo que habían hecho lo correcto. Sai abrazo con fuerza a Ino, no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso de su mujer y aquello le confirmo aun cuanto valía.

- Lo que hiciste fue hermoso. – musitó Sai. – Eres una mujer de un gran corazón.

Ino sonrió con tristeza. – Fue difícil, me acostumbre tan rápido a una niña que no me pertenecía porque me hizo sentir completa y temo ahora a ese vacío.

- No digas eso amor, para ella no dejarás de ser alguien especial ya lo veras y que importa si por ahora no tenemos hijos propios… siempre existe la posibilidad de adoptar. – La sonrisa de Sai fue suficiente para calmar el dolor de Ino.

Caminaron rumbo a su hogar, sintiendo la esperanza en sus corazones. Mientras tanto en aquella habitación del hospital una pequeña seguía disfrutando de haber encontrado a sus padres. En su corazón no había más paso para más felicidad…

_La felicidad no está escrita y los deseos siempre pueden volverse realidad. Yukari aprendió que por más oscuro que vea muy pronto llegara la luz._

"Soy Yukari Nara... y soy feliz. Ahora tengo a mis papitos y otros dos más, mis abuelitos, mis tíos y somos felices. Todas las mañanas me levanto temprano para abrazar a mis papás, bajo las escaleras y mi abuela tiene un rico desayuno preparado solo para mi, mi abuelo me enseña una técnica familiar y mis tíos insisten en que debo volver a mi aldea natal... por las tardes visito a mis otros papitos... y no podría ser más feliz...

**FIN**

**Un capítulo más el ultimo**.


	9. Epilogo

_**Este capitulo quiero dedicárselo a mi querida beta Saori Sabaku... que sin su ayuda y constante insistencia me habia hecho volver a mis queridas letras. Espero les guste la conclusión de este tierno fic. Disfrútenlo como yo al escribirlo. =)**_

* * *

**Yukari**

**Por Amy Black**

**Capitulo 9 "EPILOGO"**

_EL futuro es espacio en blanco,_

_que se escribe con actos presentes_

_y recuerdos del pasado._

_Grandes estrellas claras como el vodka_

_tan transparentes como hermosas_

_iluminen el camino que debo seguir_

_sin importar estas líneas en prosa._

_Sin miedos al andar por el bosque_

_con la luz como guía y tu mano tomando la mía,_

_sigo escribiendo el futuro._

_Gracias por leer a Yukari, la niña que lleno más de un corazón._

La nieve caía copiosamente, cubriéndolo todo con un bello manto blanco. Bello paisaje impuro con la sangre tras un enfrentamiento. Una pequeña silueta se sostenía en pie gracias un árbol de roble pero sus piernas temblaban, incapaces de poderla sostener por más tiempo por lo que la niña de apenas once años se recargo en el árbol mientras con su mano izquierda intentaba detener la sangre de la herida. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse y el frio entumía sus extremidades; una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras los recuerdos pasaban frente a ella, casi como una despedida.

Con dificultad saco de bolsa una vieja muñeca, la atesoraba y siempre la cargaba con ella. Su padre se la había regalado y sin poderlo evitar, una segunda persona aparecía y se trataba de su madre que con dulzura le había enseñado lo que era una verdadera kunoichi. Varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, no quería irse sin verlos nuevamente.

_- ¡Mamá!... ¡Papá! _

Sus ojos se nublaron y su corazón se paró durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. Había esperado por tanto tener su primera misión, deseaba tanto demostrar que era apta para ser llamada kunoichi y ahora el miedo de perderlo todo la abrazaba fuertemente. Una emboscada por unos maleantes la habían separado de su equipo y ahora desconocía el destino de ellos.

_- Mamá, por favor, escúchame. Voy de misión… es algo sencillo, el hokage nos enviara a llevar un tratado a la aldea de los samurái… mamá…. mamá me escuchaste._

La niña no pudo sostener por más tiempo el recuerdo de la mirada de su madre y agachó la cabeza para ver la herida en su costado.

_- Lo harás muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti mi pequeña… tu instructora me ha dicho lo habilidosa que eres. Cuando regreses haremos una gran celebración. _

La voz de su papá hizo eco en su cabeza. Lo había decepcionado e imaginaba su rostro. Les había fallado y desilusionado. No era más que una mentirosa, una mentirosa debilitada por una herida que la consumía lentamente. Un incómodo silencio, cortante como una cuchilla, se adueñó del entorno. Aun así deseaba verlos una vez más, escuchar de ellos aquellas palabras de amor y de cómo la amaban. Su vista se fue nublando y su cuerpo se hizo más pesado.

_- … adiós papá… _

_"Una sonrisa es la mejor forma de afrontar las situaciones difíciles... incluso si es falsa" _

- … _adiós mamá…_

_"Tu floreciste en una hermosa flor aun más hermosa que una cosmos"_

Pasos distantes se aproximaron a la pequeña, se trataba de un hombre alto y moreno cuyo rostro parecía relativamente más tranquilo por haberla encontrado pero no así su preocupación. Se acerco lentamente, como temiendo lastimarla, y con suavidad le acarició el pelo. Lo llevaba muy sucio y despeinado.

- ¿Papá? – musito la pequeña abriendo muy apenas sus ojos.

Shikamaru sonrió mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, la abrazo con fuerza y a la vez con delicadeza. Y estando así comenzó a tararear una vieja canción y a balancearse acunándola como cuando era pequeña.

- ¡Shikamaru! – gritaba a lo lejos una voz de mujer. - ¿Dónde estás?

- Por aquí Temari… la he encontrado. – respondió Shikamaru.

La mujer corrió a donde se encontraba su esposo. La escena que encontró no le agrado mucho, los recuerdos del pasado oprimían su corazón. Se apresuro a sacar vendajes y comenzó a curar la herida de la pequeña.

- Pobrecita, aun es pequeña para hacer este tipo de misiones…. Y….

- Es la vida de cualquier ninja o vas a olvidar que nosotros también pasamos por cosas así a su edad. – añadió Shikamaru. – Es inexperta pero lograra ser una kunoichi tan fuerte como mi flor del desierto.

- Pero que dice… bueno será mejor llevarla de vuelta a la aldea y al hospital.

* * *

Una joven movía sus dedos con impaciencia y nerviosismo, sentía que las horas pasaban con extrema lentitud. El letrero frente a la puerta seguía siendo rojo e

incrementaba su pesar.

- No tiene caso que te pongas así… ¿ya has olvidado tu entrenamiento psicológico? Cada misión implica un sacrificio.

- El entrenamiento y la realidad, son dos cosas diferentes. Creí saber todo sobre misiones, creí entender lo que es un verdadero shinobi. Ahora después de esto, mi primera misión como jefe de equipo… solo tengo una cosa clara, no sirvo para ser shinobi. – dijo la chica mirado a la mujer que tenia frente a ella.

- Honestamente te exiges más de lo que crees… hiciste un buen trabajo.

- No sé…. no debí pensar que ya estaba lista para aceptar una misión y arriesgar de esa manera a mi equipo. Lo que debería hacer es renunciar. – lagrimas salían de los ojos de la chica. – Todo es mi culpa.

La mujer frente a ella la miro con leve enfado.

- ¿Temías que te lastimaran?

- No a mí… si no a ellos… - la chica se levanto y comenzó a caminar ignorando a la mujer.

Un hombre recargado en la pared tenia los brazos cruzados hablo de pronto.

- Yukari… - la chica se detuvo. - ¿A dónde vas? ¿Acaso ya perdiste el valor de enfrentarte a tu madre?

- Tu mejor que yo papá sabe que mamá es muy dura y verdaderamente en este momento no tengo deseos de enfrentarla. – respondió Yukari sin mirar a su progenitor.

- ¿Y crees que renunciando se acabaran las misiones?... Alguien las tendrá que hacer, y eso incluye a tus alumnos… compañeros, con alguien más liderándolos y los riesgos serán los mismos y tal vez algunos no sobrevivan. ¿Cómo te sentirás? Sabiendo que pudiste haber hecho algo pero elegiste algo más cómodo. Tienes que reflexionar sobre tus errores y aprender de ellos, usa tus fallas para mejorar… deja de evadir tus responsabilidades y aprende…. La opción es simple, mejoras o te vuelves una cobarde. ¿Qué eres tu hija?

El botón frente a la puerta se abrió y por ella salió Sakura sonriendo.

- Se va a recuperar… la pequeña Saori es una niña muy fuerte, como lo esperaría de la pequeña hija de Ino y Sai.

Yukari siguió sin moverse y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Justo en ese momento entro una pareja de shinobis con expresión preocupada y temerosa.

- Mi hija… ¿Cómo esta mi niña? – dijo Ino con temor al ver el rostro de su querida ahijada… Yukari.

- Ella se pondrá bien… - dijo Sakura.

Ino salió corriendo a la habitación donde se encontraba su hija. Sai se acerco a la joven y una sonrisa adorno sus labios.

- Gracias Yukari… siempre estaré orgulloso de que fuera nombrada instructora de mi hija. Shikamaru… Temari… gracias, Naruto me conto que fueron ustedes quienes la encontraron y no sé como pagarles.

- Ya lo hiciste hace años, cuando nos devolviste a nuestra hija. – respondió Shikamaru.

La vida está llena de lecciones… las acciones buenas siempre se devuelven. Temari, Shikamaru y Yukari salieron del hospital rumbo a casa donde los esperaban. Una gran reunión se hizo… el pequeño Jiro salió a su encuentro.

- Mamá… papá… Yukari… ya han llegado los tíos, aunque el tío Gaara fuera a saludar a Naruto sama. – dijo el pequeño Jiro de tan solo 7 años.

- Estupendo mi niño… vamos a prepararlo todo. – Dijo Temari sonriéndole a su hijo.

- La vida que siempre desee… - murmuro Shikamaru.

- ¿De que hablas papá?

- Siempre desee una mujer problemática, una hija testaturada y un hijo con quien pudiera tener un buen juego de Sho… ahora solo hacen falta los nietos… - dijo Shikamaru riendo.

- ¡Papá! – grito Yukari sonrojada.

- No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que sales con Ikki… agradezco a que saliera más a Hinata que a Naruto.

- ¡Papá! – grito Yukari.

**Fin**

Yukari la niña que siempre desee

CARITA DE ANGEL,

BOQUITA DE FRESA,

MANOS DE ALGODON,

PELITO DE SEDA.

ALMA SIN PECADO,

AMOR SIN FRONTERAS.

**_Gracias por leer Yukari, ayudándome a mejorar con cada capitulo… espero seguir contando con su sintonía. Ya que sin ustedes esto no seria posible._**


End file.
